Happily Ever After
by fallendeHimmel
Summary: When two people are both going through rough times, can they make it through the tough spot together? What happens when Mathew's past comes back to haunt him? M for more adult themes later on
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story written for themagnificent Me, based of her songfic "Fairytale"**

**This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle!**

* * *

><p>Mathew looked back at the form laying in bed, sound asleep. Alfred always slept deeply after they quarreled, the bruises on Mathew's flesh dully aching at the memory. With a quiet sigh, he looked around the room once more, knowing it would be the last time he ever saw it again, ever saw him again. Slowly, he picked up the small duffel bag at his feet, walked out the door, and never came back.<p>

-x-o-x-

_Man, you'd think that a friggin liquor store would have a better selection. _A tall albino man stood in front of the shelves for the third time this week. He had a right to complain though, seeing as he'd already tried more than half of the various brands in the store to no avail. _Uhg_, he let out a quiet sigh, still surveying the cases of liquor.

"If your looking to try something new, I would suggest Moosehead over there on your right...its pretty good..." a quiet voice spoke from behind Gilbert, making him turn his head to the front of the store. He met eyes with a surprised looking cashier, a smalll blonde boy with bright lavender eyes. He looked like a boy at least; he had a round childish face and small figure. The blushing didn't help with this scenario. He'd seen him once or twice before, but hadn't ever heard him speak really, other than to tell him how much money his order was, so he was startled to hear him now.

Mathew blushed when the albino man looked at him. No one ever really noticed him, and had expected this person to be the same and not have heard what he said. So it shocked him when the man looked right at him, his red eyes bright and piercing against his pale skin. Flustered, he stuttered, "I-I mean, I j-just thought that you might-"

"Thanks," Gilbert smiled at him, "I'll give it a try then." he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Short chapter is short, sorry about that! Looked longer in Word . please review and I'll give you pixel cookies!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Yay! This chapter is short too, but bare with me! This chapter is pretty more focused on Gilbert for the moment, but the next chapter will have more of a part with Mathew. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gilbert layed on the floor of his bedroom, tired from lack of proper sleep, being kept up night after night by the unpleasant thoughts running through his mind. He knew that he should go to bed, but the thought of sleeping there, alone yet again, sent his thoughts back down an upsetting path. <em>Elizabeta<em>. Even her name made his heart ache. All those nights she left him alone in their bed, only to be sharing another with some man named Rodrich. Somehow, he knew in the back of his mind that it wasn't going to last, that the illusion of their happy marriage would shatter one day...

He sat up with a start, irritated that he couldn't get the affair off his mind. It had been two months already. "Fuck. I need a beer..." Grumbling, he got up, dragging his feet as walked downstairs to the fridge. The light from the small bulb blinded him momentarily when he opened the door, making him squint as his eyes adjusted to the new light. He was about to reach for one his favorites, a German beer that his brother brought him a few days ago, when he saw the case of Moosehead that he had gotten from the liquor store a few hours earlier. _Sure, why not, _he sneered, tearing the case and popping a can open, _so long as it helps me sleep._

**-oo0O0oo-**

Slowly Gilbert slouched back into the floor, finishing the last of his fourth beer. _Damn, I didn't expect it too be THIS good. Man, that guy sure has awesome taste...not as awesome as mine, but its a close second. _He chuckled to himself, thinking about the boy who worked at the liquor store._ I wonder what his name is...I haven't seen him around until recently. He was cute though, especially the way he would blush and stutter... _Gilbert stopped, his face turning red as he realized what he was saying. What was he thinking! He's a guy, who was just married for chist's sake! Why would he be thinking about another guy that way? Looking down at his collection of beer cans on the floor, he shook his head. _That's probably enough for tonight... _he decided as he crawled into bed, thoughts of the cashier still lingering in his mind.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Chapter two! The next chapter will have more interaction between the two, I promise!<strong>

**No idea if Moosehead is a real brand or not, I merely recall it being used in another fanfiction i read as a Canadian beer, so I thought it fit ;D **

**Reviews please! I love to hear from the peoples! Your words fuel mine! Ect.! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! This ones longer! Still shorter than I'd like, but longer non-the less! Hope you like!**

**They actually talk this time :D yay!**

* * *

><p>Mathew slumped back into the chair behind the counter. <em>Its slow tonight... <em>He looked up at the clock, suppressing a yawn as he checked the time. "Only half an hour left," he mumbled, wiping at the tears that had sprouted at the corners of his eyes when he yawned again. _Why would anyone be up so late?_ He wondered, just as the front door jingled, announcing the entrance of another alcoholic night owl. Sighing, he sat up so he could keep an eye on the person. You could never be too careful these days, especially at this hour.

Glancing up, he was surprised to see the same man from the other day. Actually, it was just yesterday that he saw him here, standing at the same shelf, now running a hand through his stark white hair. Quickly he checked out the shelf, his gaze shifting back and fourth until he seemed to find what he was looking for.

Gilbert smiled to himself, relieved when he found another case of Moosehead. Walking up over to the front of the store, he didn't notice the blush lightly coloring Mathew's cheeks as he pulled out his wallet to pay. "How much was that gonna be again?" he asked looking up, only now seeing the color on the others face.

"O-oh! Um, you l-liked it then?" Mathew managed to get the words out, blushing harder as the words fumbled from his mouth.

"Hell yeah!" The burst from the albino man startled Mathew. "That stuffs awesome!" he continued, "I mean, no offense, but I really didn't expect it to be very good, but GOD I haven't really had something like that in awhile." Gilbert smiled his trademark grin at Mathew, causing the blonde to turn a darker shade of red. Glancing at the register, he sputtered out the numbers that showed on the small screen in front of him and Gilbert leafed through his wallet, pulling out the desired amount of money.

"Hey, um, I was wondering," Gilbert started, warmth slowly rising to his cheeks, his eyes looking at anything but the one in front of him. "I was just wondering if you ever wanted to go and get a drink sometime." The blush had fully covered his face by this point, "I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to, working in a liquor store and everything. Maybe you don't even drink! I probably should have asked about that first. God, I'm just going to stop talking and go now..." Gilbert excused himself and turned around, his normally pale skin now a color closer to that of a tomato.

"W-wait!" Mathew managed to say before the other reached the door. Gilbert turned around, a sparkle of hope in his eyes at the blondes outburst. "Y-you forgot your beer..." He said, blushing as he thought about what the albino man suggested just moments ago.

"Oh..." was all Gilbert managed to say, his face blanching as his hope died. Quickly, he walked over to the counter to grab his forgotten case of alcohol when Mathew grabbed his sleeve, his face flushed but a determined look in his eyes. _His eyes... _the albino was so lost in those eye- his thoughts, that he barely caught what the other had said.

"-this Friday." was all he heard. He blinked, looking at the blonde, his mind now out of the gutter.

"What?" was all he could manage to say.

"I-I'm free this Friday if you wanna hang out then?" Mathew blushed, surprised he was being so bold.

When the words finally hit Gilbert, slowly sinking in, his eyes widened. _Holy shit, YES. YES YES YES! _he silently cheered in his head, while on the outside he managed to keep his cool composure. Smiling, he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket that he had prepared just in case he got this chance. "Sounds awesome," he grinned at Mathew. "Here, just text me when you wanna go, I know a really cool place here in town." Handing the paper to Mathew, he saw that there was a number written on it, next to the name Gilbert.

"Gilbert?" Mathew repeated, blushing.

"That's the Awesome Me." Gilbert winked as he pulled the case of beer of the counter and headed to the door. He stopped as he pushed open the door, facepalming. "Sorry, I completely forgot to ask you your name!" He turned around and waited for an answer.

"O-oh! Its, um, Mathew..." he almost squeaked out, embarrassed.

"Mathew..." Gilbert repeated softly. "Whelp! See you on Friday Mattie!" Both men blushed as the name was said, the albino dashing out of the store before Mathew could say anything else.

_I can't believe I just called him that...to his face! Right after telling me his name! I hope he doesn't think I'm weird..._ Gilbert continued his thoughts of Mathew the entire walk home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah Prussia, your such a dork sometimes, but we all love you!<strong>

**Review and I will be your bestest imaginary friend! :D _Bitte_? Danke schön!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Kinda an intense chapter here, a little dark, but I hope you like it none the less!**

**A longer chapter :D still not very long, but hey, I'm trying lol  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>He reached out, wrapping a clammy hand around the doorknob, the cold metal sending shivers down his spine. Slowly, he turned the the knob, every fiber in his being fighting for him to turn and run the opposite direction. He could feel a pressure in the back of his mind, trying to get him away, and he knew he didn't want to see what was on the other side of that door. But still his hand turned, twisting until he heard it click, and slowly pushed it open. He knew what he was going to face, but seeing the two people twined together in bed still made his heart ache in his chest.<em>

_At the sound of the door opening the man on the bed tore away from the woman underneath him, panic setting in on his features as he struggled back into his jeans. The woman just looked annoyed that they were interrupted and sat there on the bed, not bothering to put on her clothes. After finally managing to get his pants on, the tall man walked over and grabbed his arm, harshly tugging him out of the room._

_Wrenching his arm free, he stumbled away from the other man, the blood running up to his face as his anger grew. He could see the other spewing out excuses to his lover about finding him with another person, but he couldn't hear those lies. Running out of the room and down an endless hallway, he ran and ran, but couldn't go fast enough. Turning, he threw himself through a door and locked it behind him, just before the other man caught up with him. He could tell his voice was getting hoarse, and he could feel the gripping pain running up it like he was screaming his lungs out, but there was no sound. The whole scene was unfolding in front of him like a silent movie, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop what was coming. It was always this way, every time._

_The door burst open as the man tore through it, a shower of splinters raining down on him, scratching and cutting his body. Sudden pain shot through his face and the ground quickly came to meet him. More pain lacerated through his back his he laid on the floor, pulling his legs up to his chest in the fetal position and covering his head with his arms. The other man continued to beat him, eventually tugging him up by the hair so he would look at him. He opened his eyes and met those that burned with anger. Blue and cold, like ice, but somehow they still managed to burn. They were not those of the man he used to know. The man he met only months ago. _

_He looked over to the door where the woman now stood, her shoulders shaking lightly as she looked at the two of them. _She was laughing at him. _Suddenly he couldn't breath anymore, the strong hands that had wrapped around his throat gripping him tighter and tighter, until his vision began to blur..._

Mathew woke up with a start, his hand gripping his neck as he gasped for air. His hair and clothes stuck to his skin, sweat soaking through the sheets that were wrapped around his legs. Shaking, he pulled his legs close to his chest and buried his face in his hands, trying to shake off the last of the horror still clouding his mind and body. _That dream again. Why is it always the same dream? _He shook his head, trying to get his mind off of the nightmare. He looked over to his bedside table, the glowing green numbers on his clock reading 6:07. "Uhg, I'm not going back to sleep _now."_ He muttered as he swung his legs out of bed, carefully placing his feet on the cold floor and stood up. Sighing, he walked to the bathroom, leaving his clothes on the floor behind him.

He stopped in front of the mirror. He looked terrible. There were dark circles under his eyes, a side effect from his recent nightmares, and his shoulders were slouched from exhaustion. He ran his eyes over his body, then turned so he could get a better look at his back. The only thing that marked his flawless skin was the faint yellow from a large healing bruise. Mathew breathed a sigh of relief. The worst of it was almost gone. The smaller bruises had already faded and disappeared a week ago, but that one was the worst one, and the most painful. Looking away from the mirror he went and turned on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up, and was happy when the steam came quickly. He slipped into the shower, letting the water simply run over him for a few minutes while he waited for his body to relax, then set to cleaning off the grime from the past few days.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, poor Mattie! I feel bad for making him get hurt like that, but I had no choice :T<strong>

**And like I was gonna let you guys watch him take a shower! ;p pervs lol**

**Reviews bitte! I write faster with reviews! Constructive criticism much appreciated! :DDDD**

**(Not sure when I'll have the next one out, but I promise to try and make it soon! Kinda trying to figure out how to make it flow at the moment :T)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Uhg. This kept getting rid of the lines I had between texts :T oh well**

**Sorry! This is such a filler chapter! Sorry!**

**I forgot to put this on my other chapters, but; I OWN NOTHING! Hetalia is not mine (no durr)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mathew stared at his phone, the name 'Gilbert' highlighted in his contacts. <em>Well, it is Friday, <em>he reasoned, but he still was having trouble trying to find the nerve to press call. _Why am I so nervous? I mean, it's just a phone call. _But still, he couldn't get his thumb to push down. Sighing, he opted for plan B.

**-x-o-x-**

Gilbert jumped as his phone suddenly went off, a shrill chirping noise alerting him to a new text message. "God, I thought Gilbird had snuck up behind me or something..." he mumbled as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

From: (xxx) xxx-xxxx

Friday, 01/27 - 2:34pm

Subject: Hey

what time did you wanna meet up today?

-o-o-o-

Gilbert stared at the message on his phone. _Who is this? _He had a feeling he _should_ know, but he just couldn't remember...

-o-o-o-

From: Gilbert

Friday, 01/27 - 2:36pm

Subject: Re: Hey

whos this?

-o-o-o-

Mathew tried not to let the message hurt his feelings, Gilbert had given him his number, but he never gave his to him, so of course Gilbert wouldn't know who was messaging him right now.

-o-o-o-

From: (xxx) xxx-xxxx

Friday, 01/27 - 2:39pm

Subject: Re: Hey

Its Mathew...from the liquor store.

-o-o-o-

From: Gilbert

Friday, 01/27 - 2:40pm

Subject: Re: Hey

OH! srry bout that! glad to heer from you :D

how bout in a hour?

-o-o-o-

From: CuteStoreClerk Mattie

Friday, 01/27 - 2:43pm

Subject: Re: Hey

An hour? Sure, what are we gonna do?

-o-o-o-

From: Gilbert

Friday , 01/27 - 2:45pm

Subject: Re: Hey

its a suprise ;)

-o-o-o-

**-x-o-x-**

Mathew stood in front his apartment building, glancing at his watch every few minutes or so as he waited for Gilbert to arrive. Now that he thought about it, Gilbert never told him what his car looked like, so every car that passed made his head snap up as he tried to look through the windshield to the drivers seat. After about seven negatives, a vintage looking silver car stopped in front of him, Gilbert stepping out like he was stepping onto the red carpet. This image made Mathew giggle.

"Nice car." Mathew admired the beauty as Gilbert beamed.

"Its a BMW 503, hes a classic." He stroked his car absentmindedly, as if petting it.

"He?" Mathew asked, a grin playing on his lips.

"But, of course!" He teased. "No woman could please me as much as this car doe-" Gilbert stopped as he realized what he just said, his face blanching, and then just as quickly change to red . _Oh shit, he's going to take that the wrong way. He is definitely going to take that the wrong way. Wait, is there even any other way to take that?_ His inner turmoil was interrupted when Mathew began to laugh.

"Your probably right." Mathew just smiled at him.

"W-well anyways, lets get going..." Gilbert stuttered, trying not to look Mathew in the eye and got back into his car. _Holy crap. Why is he. So. Damn. Cute? No can possibly be THIS cute. _He tried not to be overly aware of the person sitting next to him as he drove into town.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha :D lets play dress up! <strong>

**Lol Gilbert sucks at spelling Px or texting, either one lol  
><strong>

**Reviews? eh eeh? :DDD**

**I PROMISE YOU THE NEXT ONE IS MORE INTERESTING. JUST TRUST ME.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Dress up~! :D Haha glad t finally have this chapter out, I wanted to post it as soon as I finished it, but I hadn't even had the 5th one out yet lol**

**But now I do~**

**Super long compared to the others! But that's a good thing!  
><strong>

**NOTE: I do not own Hetalia! Nothing!**

* * *

><p>"Um, Gilbert, what are we doing here?" Mathew looked up at the building in front of them, it was very...colorful? And bright. He couldn't quite find the words to describe it. There were alot of neon signs, glowing from behind the large windows of the store, spelling various things and one simply stating 'neon'. Through them you could see racks of clothing, also in an assortment of equally bright colors, with the occasional manikin posing in the trendy clothing. He could hear the music playing in the store quietly pounding through the walls.<p>

"Well we have to get you some proper clubbing attire first!" Gilbert simply stated, as if it were obvious.

Mathew looked down at his clothes. He was wearing his favorite white t-shirt that had a large red maple leaf in the middle of it and loose comfy blue jeans with his favorite high top converse. Then he looked at Gilbert, only just noticing his white skinnies, suspenders hanging off his waist and crisscrossing behind his legs, and a black tee with bright neon letters on it, his wrists covered by colorful bead bracelets. Mathew gulped. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

-x-o-x-

"Gilbert, I can't wear this." Mathew looked at his reflection again. This was ridiculous, he could hardly walk in the tight purple jeans, forget about dancing in them.

"Of course you can!" Gilbert encouraged from the other side of the dressing room door.

"No, I can't." He repeated while he shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying to find a more comfortable position in the clothing, not finding one.

"Come out and let me see it then." Gilbert insisted.

"No!" He blushed at the mere thought of the albino man seeing him like this.

"Let me see~!" Gilbert whined, lightly hitting his hand on the door while he pressed his ear against it. He heard Mathew sigh. _Yes!_

"I'm NOT wearing this." He repeated firmly.

"Just let me see already!" Gilbert said impatiently.

Mathew sighed again as he opened the door, his face red as he stood in front Gilbert.

Gilbert could only stare. _Whoa_. He tried not to notice the *cough* large *cough* bulge in the front of Mathews pants, the jeans hugging his thighs and hips uncomfortably close. He looked back up at the blondes blushing face. "I-" Gilbert cleared his throat, "-see what you mean." He said, face red.

A look of relief washed over Mathews face. "Well I'm going to change then," he said as he hurried back into the safety of the dressing room.

"I'll go grab some other jeans..." Gilbert told him as he walked off.

"'Kay." He answered back as he began to unbutton the pants.

-x-o-x-

"Okay, I found a few different pairs for you to try. They're two sizes larger than the other ones were, so they'll be more comfortable." Gilbert told Mathew as he flipped said jeans over the door.

"...okay. U-um...Gilbert?"

"Something wrong Mattie?" Gilbert asked, suddenly worried that Mathew might not be having a good time.

"..."

"...Mathew?" he asked again, now more worried by his silence.

"...-can't get-..." Mathew said quietly, almost whispering, so Gilbert didn't catch all he said.

"What?"

"I can't get the jeans off!" Mathew squeaked, the panic coloring his voice. The childish thought of being stuck forever began to creep into his mind.

Gilbert deadpanned. "..." For a few moments he just stood there without saying a word. "D-do you need some...help?" He finally asked. The thought of helping the cute blonde out of his pants dragged his mind deep into the gutter. Deep.

"...y-yeah..." Gilbert blanched as he heard the lock on the door click, it opening slightly to let him in.

When he walked into the small changing room, Mathew stood blushing profusely, embarrassed both at being unable to get out of the tight jeans without help, and that his help had to be the person he kinda sorta maybe had a crush on. "So, uh, you can't get them off?" Gilbert repeated, both of them blushing now.

"Y-yeah..." Mathew said again, starring at a, seemingly interesting, scuff mark on Gilbert's shoe.

Both of them just stood there for a few seconds, neither very sure where to start. "Well I guess just stand still while I pull..." Gilbert avoided Mathews gaze as he stepped closer to him, both faces turning redder.

Gilbert tried not to take too much notice to the fact that his pants were already unbuttoned, the zipper down far enough to see his red boxers, as he slipped his fingers through the belt-loops on either side of the jeans while he knelt down to get a better view- uh I mean angle, so he could pull off the pants easier. Yeah. That one.

Gilbert yanked down, but the pants held. He pulled again, harder this time, causing Mathew to loose his balance and grip his hands onto Gilberts shoulders. Both men blushed, the situation getting more and more awkward as time passed, but Gilbert tried to ignore the soft hands on his shoulders and focus the current task at hand. He yanked again but the pants refused to let go of Mathew. He pulled. And pulled. And pulled. But he hardly gained a centimeter off the boys waist.

"_Mein Gott_ Mattie, how the hell did you even get these things on?" Gilbert huffed.

"It was easier to get them on than it is getting them off." Mathew blushed, reminded of his current situation.

"This is ridiculous..." Gilbert grumbled as he continued trying to take off the jeans. "Maybe you should lay down." he scoffed.

"W-what?" Mathew's face turned red. It was his turn in the gutter.

"It might be easier if you lay down." Gilbert said seriously, not thinking in any perverted way for the first time since this whole thing started.

Mathew, seeing that Gilbert was being serious, stuttered, "o-okay..." and lowered himself onto the ground when Gilbert removed his hands from his waist. Laying on his back, he blushed as Gilbert leaned over him.

"Let's try this again..." Gilbert said, lacing his fingers back through the belt-loops. Sighing, he started again, tugging down hard. The pants gave an inch.

"Yes!" Gilbert exclaimed. With renewed enthusiasm he pulled again. They gave, but not as much this time. Determined, he pulled his fingers from the belt-loops and instead slipped them over the top and into the pants, making Mathew gasp as the albino gripped the sides of the jeans.

Ignoring the gasp from the blonde boy, Gilbert began to pull once again, occasionally shimmying the jeans back and forth as if to wiggle them loose. Slowly but surely, the jeans slipped down Mathews waist, Mathew lifting his hips off the floor as Gilbert pulled the jeans past his butt. After another minute or so, Gilbert finally managed to get them to his thighs. He removed his hands from the waist of the pants and grabbed the loose fabric at the legs. "And now we puLL-" he grunted as he yanked, getting up to his feet to use gravity to his advantage.

Mathew squeaked as his lower half was lifted up, his upper back and head the only things touching the ground now. "Gil-GILBERT!"

"Hold on... Almost...nhg..got iiit..." He said, concentrating as the pants slowly slipped down Mathews thighs while he tugged. "GOT IT!" He yelled, the jeans finally letting go of Mathew, causing his lower half to fall back to the ground.

"OOF!"

"Maple!"

Both men huffed as they hit the ground, Gilbert landing on his butt in front of Mathew when the opposing force had suddenly disappeared.

They laid there for a few minutes, panting from exhaustion.

-x-o-x-

**Meanwhile, outside of the changing room:**

Ten people gathered around the door, some standing closer than others, all listening intently on the "rough-housing" happening inside. One particular girl, a brunette who had happened upon the event first, had pulled out her phone to record the noise coming from the changing room.

_"Gil-GILBERT!" _They heard one yell, all faces turning red as they imagined what could be going on in there.

_"Hold on... Almost...nhg...got iiit..."_ Everyone leaned forward in anticipation, faces turning redder as the panting from the small room grew louder.

_"GOT IT!"_ Everyone jumped at the loud exclamation, many dashing away from the scene startled. _"OOF!" "Maple!"  
><em>

The rest of the onlookers quickly dispersed, knowing that the fun was over, and left the area so as not to be caught by the "couple" in the changing room.

The girl who had been recording earlier grinned evilly at her phone, quickly sending a text to her friend. "Kiku is gonna FREAK."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations: <strong>

**_Mein Gott_ **My god

**Oh my god. I hope you guys liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it~! Its a wonder Matties boxers stayed on lol  
><strong>

**I laughed the entire time. Might be a little OOC, but who gives a damn! Amiright?**

**Reviews and I'll give you my dog O.O no seriously.**

**Okay, I can't do that, my dad would kill me cause its his, but I would if I could lol **

**REVIEWS BITTE~?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my goodness, the last chapter was exciting wasn't it? :D**

**I put Hungary in there, not really thinking about it...lol oh well, I'll make it work.  
><strong>

**Get ready for the Bad Touch/Friends/whatever you wanna call it, Trio!**

**I OWN NOTHING! 'Cept a dog I can't give away. Lol.**

**Enjoy~! **

* * *

><p>"You ready to go have fun?" Gilbert smirked at the blonde sitting next to him. They had found a pretty good parking spot just a block away from the club and were getting ready to head that way.<p>

"I guess... As ready as I'll ever be at least." He gave a weak smile at Gilbert. He was still embarrassed about what happened at the store earlier. First, he had to try on the tightest jeans of his life. Then, he couldn't get them OFF and had to get help from the guy he has a kinda slight maybe crush on. Okay, he has a big crush on the dude. Happy? And, to make it worse, people at the store kept on looking at them strangely after the whole thing went down. I mean, who can blame them, they were pretty loud. But still.

Not to mention that random, revealing, articles of clothing kept on finding its way into the selection that Gilbert would give him to try on, though he swears that he had no idea how they got there. Mathew had a feeling that that one weird brunette chick, with an obviously fake mustache and over-sized sunglasses, that seemed to be everywhere they were might have had something to do with it... (Gilbert never noticed her, too engrossed in looking for something suitable for the blonde boy.)

Although, Mathew did find an outfit he really liked, even though it took awhile to find it. He looked down at his clothes. He now was wearing cool-grey skinnies, not as skinny as the ones he tried earlier, god no, they were nice and room-y but still tight enough to be considered skinny jeans, with a studded belt around his waist, just to be sure his pants didn't fall off. (Gilbert said it was a total buzz kill to have your pants fall down while busting some moves.) He didn't have on his Maple leaf shirt anymore, and instead had a bright yellow t-shirt with a dipped neck and blue designs on it too busy to try and discern. Gilbert also got him some accessories to go with his new outfit, a few necklaces, among them were dog-tags that had all Gilberts info on them, some bead bracelets and a studded cuff.

"Well, lets not waste any time then!" Gilbert told Mathew, snapping him out of his thoughts as he stepped out of the car.

"A-alright." Mathew followed suit, opening his door and locking it before stepping out. The tall albino was already standing by his side as he closed the door, visibly excited about going out to the club. It had been a long time for him. For either of them actually, though Mathew had never been to one like this before.

"Lets go, lets go!" Gilbert jumped up and down, ready to join the throng of people on the dance floor already, and grabbed Mathews arm, pulling him up the street to the club. He only stopped when they ran into the huge line of people, all sporting neon colors and themed outfits, that stretched down the street. "_Verdammt_!" Gilbert cussed in his native tongue. Mathew may not speak German, but it doesn't take rocket science to know a curse when you hear one.

"What are you doing?" Mathew asked as Gilbert pulled out his phone and held it up to his ear, continuing to walk down the street, past the people waiting in the line. after a few seconds he hung up the phone, obviously being sent to voice-mail. "Gilbert?"

"My brother always answers his phone, the only time he doesn't is when he's either screwing his boyfriend or at work." He said, seemingly looking for someone at the front of the line. "And, more likely than not, its the latter." He finished with a chuckle. "There he is!" He yelled, pointing to the front of the line.

Mathew's gaze traced the path of Gilberts pointed finger, following it until he saw a tall, muscular blonde man dressed in all black standing in front of the door, letting people in. _A bouncer_? Gilbert pulled his arm, dragging him along behind him.

"Bruder!" Gilbert yelled as they ran up, calling for the mans attention.

"Gilbert, what are you doing here?" The tall blonde man asked, seemingly irritated that his brother was here.

"Aw, don't be so cold Ludwig! When we came all this way to see you! I'm hurt." Gilbert put on his best pouty face. His brother, Ludwig, was not impressed by Gilberts act.

"I'm not letting you cut in line." He stated, simply.

"Aw, c'mon! The party doesn't start until the Awesome me walks in! Cut me some slack for once bruder!" Gilbert pleaded. Ludwig ignored him, letting in more people as he checked their ID's. Gilbert puckered his lips, trying to think of a way to get his brother to let him in. "You should respect your seniors! As your older brother I demand you let me in!" Gilbert stated, pointing at his brother.

_Older brother?_ Mathew mused. He could've sworn that Gilbert was younger than the tall man standing in front of them.

"It doesn't work that way Bruder." He said, unmoved by Gilberts show as he let a few more people in. Just then another man similarly dressed to Ludwig, though he wore a long scarf around his neck and was much taller than the German, stepped out of the building.

"Ah, Ludwig, it is time for your break da?" The man smiled as he stepped in for him.

"Ah, danke Ivan. Thank you." Ludwig said to the scarfed man as he walked into the building, ignoring his brothers protests as he stepped inside, the music engulfing him.

"Did you need something?" Ivan asked the two as they still stood there.

Gilbert smirked, "Oh, he was just about to let us inside." he said oh so sweetly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. You don't want me to force you to leave, da?" Ivan replied, the same smile still on his face. Somehow though the two got the creepiest feeling when he smiled like that.

"Right. No problem. We're just gonna go get in line." Gilbert smiled nervously, backing away slowly as he pulled Mathew with him.

Once they were out of earshot, "Verdammt!" Gilbert cursed again, running his hand through his hair. "Sorry about that Mattie, looks like were gonna have to wai-" Gilbert cut off suddenly, spotting someone in line he knew not far from the front.

"Antonio! Francis!" He waved his arm in a big arc over his head, successfully getting the attention of two men dressed is similar clothing to themselves. One of them, a blonde, wore a loose, neon blue long sleeved fishnet shirt over a white tank top and black skinnies with red converse. The other, a tan Spaniard, wore a plain white shirt and had baggy red and yellow shorts riddled with pockets and whatnot that stopped below his knees. Gilbert pulled Mattie alongside him as he joined his friends in line.

"Gilly!" The blonde yelled as he wrapped his arms around Gilberts neck.

"Francis, since when have you called me that?" Gilbert asked as the man rubbed his cheek against the albinos.

"Since now." He laughed as the other man with him joined in on the hug-fest.

"Do you two plan on smothering me to death?" Gilbert asked, half-serious.

"I'm hurt," Francis said pouting, "we haven't seen you in ages and this is how you treat us?" he feigned tears.

"Si, si! How long has it been Gilly?" he asked, adopting the name Francis used.

"Um, four days?"

"Details, schmetails." Francis brushed off, turning his attention to the quiet blonde in Gilberts grip. "Now, when did you plan to introduce us to your 'friend'?" He smiled at Mathew seductively, releasing Gilberts neck to take the smaller blondes hand.

Mathew wasn't really sure how to react to the other mans gesture, his face blushing as he simply stared.

_"Ah, monsieur! N'êtes-vous pas simplement le plus mignon?" _He said as he pulled Mathew closer to his face. (Where the heck was Gilbert during all this?)

Mathew blushed a dark shade of red. "_Excusez-moi, mais j-je ne te connais même pas._ Could you let go of my hand?" He said to the frenchie as he tried to pull his hand away,

_"Ah! Un haut-parleur collègues français?" _Francis gasped taking both Mathews hands in his own, ignoring his protest. "_Mon Dieu, je pense que je suis en amour!"_

"Watch yourself frog, he's with _me." _Gilbert pushed the flirtatious mans face away with his hand, wrapping his arm around Mathew's shoulders.

His friend scoffed at him, "But Gilly, I thought you weren't into _men._" the blonde smirked.

Gilbert blushed a dark shade of red. The Frenchman was right, until recently Gilbert had only been interested in women. He had been married to one even. But this boy was different.

He started to protest, his face turning red, when a familiar voice had spoken up. "I will need to see your ID's, da?"

While they had been talking the line had moved, now putting them at the front entrance of the building with the creepy bouncer. He smiled at them, all getting shivers down their spines.

Flashing him their cards, he stepped aside to let them in, the smile never leaving his face.

"Well...lets get going then," Gilbert pulled Mathew with him, nervous about having the tall Russian man to his back. Who wouldn't? The music engulfed them as they walked into the pounding building.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! More characters! Can't wait to have the next chapter out, part of it I had done before I even had the 5th one written, it was originally going to be in this one, but this one got long lol. I hope you guys enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE! I write faster when I get REVIEWS! OAO<br>**

**I love you Google Translate! I can translate the German stuff alright myself, but I gave up on French in 7th grade, so all of that is lost on me.**

**German:**

**_Verdammt!_ **Dammit, crap, ect.

**_Bruder_ **brother (kinda obvious)

**Danke** Thanks

**French:**

**_Ah, monsieur! N'êtes-vous pas simplement le plus mignon? _**Ah, sir! Aren't you just the cutest?

**_Excusez-moi, mais j-je ne te connais même pas. _**Excuse me, but I don't even know you. (He's not trying to be rude or anything, I just couldn't think of anything else lol)

**_Un haut-parleur collègues français? _**A fellow french speaker? (Someone told me that haut-parleur was literally speaker, like the item ಠ_ಠ ... oh well, I was gonna change it, but I have no idea what I would change it to lol so imma keep it as is...sorry for the mess up!)

**_Mon Dieu, je pense que je suis en amour! _**My god, I think I'm in love!


	8. Chapter 8

**Uwah! This chapter feels so short! :O Maybe I rushed it a little, but I fixed it up some before unleashing it upon you readers.**

**I hope you like!**

**I own nothing! Hetalia is not mine!**

**djakjjnskc aefm sdasfsdf blarg**

* * *

><p>As soon as he stepped through the doors Mathews senses were overwhelmed. Not only was the music loud enough to rattle his brains, but the heavy beat reverberated throughout his entire body, shaking his small frame. Bright multi-colored beams of light flashed and moved around the room, illuminating the sea of dancers in greens and blues, their glow sticks the only constant color. The smell of all the different people mixed together, perfumes, sweat, and cologne assaulted his nose. The mix of the extremes made Mathew a little dizzy as his head pounded, though the the others with him seemed unaffected by the sudden environment change. They perked up when the music pulsed faster, all of them smiling at each other in anticipation.<p>

"So Mattie, bar or dance floor first?" Gilbert said, raising his voice.

"WHAT?" Mathew yelled, plugging his ears as he tried to block out the extra noise.

"BAR OR DANCEFLOOR?" Gilbert said louder this time, leaning closer to the blonde.

Mathew answered by pointing in the direction of the bar, "I need a drink!" he added, pulling Gilbert this time.

"WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS IN A BIT!" Antonio yelled as Francis dragged him the other direction, towards the dancing crowd.

Gilbert followed Mathew as the blonde wormed his way past other club go'ers, finally squeezing himself into a spot at the crowded counter.

"What do you plan on getting?" Gilbert asked after squeezing in next to Mathew.

"Jäger Bomb." He replied simply, blushing at his inability to dance sober. He turned back to the bar, waving his am overhead as he attempted to get the attention of the bartender. "E-excuse me..."

The bartender ignored him, continuing to pour drinks for some other clubbers near them. "U-um-"

"Hey! Three Jägers over here!" Gilbert yelled beside Mattie, flashing the man behind the counter two fives. Quickly he appeared next to them, pouring the three shots then snatching up the money. "Thanks." Gilbert grinned, picking up one of the shots. "Cheers."

Mathew picked up one of the others and Gilbert clicked his glass against it in toast, tilting his head back and quickly downing the alcohol. The blonde followed suit, wincing as the liquid burned his throat, then grabbed the last shot, tipping his head back once again.

Gilbert just stared as Mathew wiped at his mouth. "What?"

"Nothing," he puckered his lips, "ready to hit the dance-floor now?" Gilbert asked, grinning.

Mathew could only nod his head, gulping. He could already feel the alcohol working its magic as the albino guided him into the throng of dancing people and glowing lights.

.

After a while of Gilbert and Mathew bouncing through the crowd, it was easier than pushing, as you often would get pushed back if you did, the two found the Frenchman and the Spaniard off on the outskirts of the dancers. With them were an irritated Italian, obviously opposed to the arm that was hanging around his neck, and a blushing bushy eyebrow-ed man with his arms folded across his chest as Francis tried to lure him to the dance floor.

"You guys wait long?" Gilbert asked as he walked up with Mathew, looking over the new additions to their group.

"Ah! Gilly!" Antonio yelled excitedly, "Lovi~ I want you to meet my good friend Gilbert!" The Spaniard beamed at the Italian, causing him to turn red.

"Shut up tomato bastard!" He shouted, startling both Gilbert and Mathew.

"Aw, but Lovi~! You look so cute! Your face is as red as a cute little tomato~!" Toni rubbed his face against Lovino's, getting more protests as he did so.

"Get off me you DAMN TOMATO BASTARD!"

"O-kaaaay..." Gilbert turned his attention to the other men there, "Francis?"

The other man laughed, "Honhonhonhon, I see you've met Lovino. Don't worry, he's always like that." He turned his attention back to the man in front of him, "and THIS is mon cher," he informed Gilbert, "Arthur." Francis wrapped his arm around the smaller blondes waist, pulling him close.

"Stupid Frog!" Arthur mumbled blushing, but not pushing the other man away.

Gilbert and Mathew just stared at the two 'lovey dovey' couples. Giving the blonde a sideways glance the albino decided that it was best to leave his friends to their own antics, "Well, me and Mattie are gonna go on ahead then..." pulling the boy with him back into the mass of dancing bodies.

**-x-o-x-**

The beat was pounding in his head, but he didn't care. Its been a long time since he had fun like this. Gilbert was dancing next to him, moving perfectly with the beat of the base heavy song. The crowd around them moved much the same way, pulsing almost, like the heartbeat of the club, and Mathew for once in his life let go.

He let the sound take over his body, moving to the beat of the song, not fighting the will to move. His heart raced as he danced, matching the rhythm of the room.

He kept this up for several minutes, his breathing heavy as he moved his limbs, until he was suddenly pulled forward into someone else. His eyes flew open as lips crashed against his.

-x-o-x-

You see, not long after Mathew started dancing Gilbert had looked over to check up on him, seeing as he hadn't said anything since they got on the dancefloor, only to find the other dancing in such a way that he knew that he'd have to take a very cold shower later, if you know what I mean. For a few minutes Gilbert could only gape at Mathew, watching him move his body in ways that would make any human being blush. When the song began to slow down, so did Mathew, and seeing the boy so vulnerable in front of him, panting and covered in sweat, no one can blame him for what happened next.

He reached out, wrapping his arm around Mathew's waist, and pulled his body against his own, pressing his mouth firmly to the startled blondes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha! AND THUS THE PLOT THICKENS...<strong>

**REVIEWS! I AM A REVIEW WHORE! REVIEW AND I LOVE YOU LONG TIME! I will update when I get 15 reviews, da?  
><strong>

**Okay, enough with the caps...**

**Mon cher **My love (if I remember correctly)**  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**:DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh~ **

**Yeah, that's all I can say lol**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA! but obviously anyone reading this would know that already. And if you don't then WTH IS WRONG WITH YOU?**

**Poor deprived child...**

* * *

><p>Mathew stood there frozen, unable to move or react to the mouth on his. Of course he was thrilled. I mean, the man he had the hots for was <em>kissing<em> him, but he couldn't make his body move. His heart was pounding in his ears, drowning out the music that filled the room around them.

Then something inside him clicked, and in seconds had his arms wrapped around the albinos neck, deepening the kiss as he pulled the man down to him.

Gilbert's heart rose as the blonde in his arms kissed him back. He had regretted being so rash when Mathew had frozen under his mouth, but having his feelings returned completely erased that that thought. He held the blonde closer to him but pulled his mouth away to look Mathew in the eyes. His face was flushed and his eyes glassy, lips still puckered and glossy from their kiss. The blonde rested his head against Gilberts shoulder, and together they stood like this for awhile. They were in their own tranquil little bubble, untouched by the music and people still dancing around them. Gilbert relished the feeling of the warm boy in his arms, nuzzling his face into the blondes hair. _He smells so sweet. I wonder what it is_._ A cologne maybe. Hmmmm... _He smiled against Mathews hair. _I wonder when this happened. We haven't even known each other for a week, and yet..._

Gilbert pulled his head back, trying to look a Mathew again. "Mattie?" he asked, expecting the blonde to look up at him.

But Mathews head still rested on Gilberts shoulder. "Mathew? Mathew are you okay?" the albino gently grabbed his shoulders and pulled away, trying to see the others face.

At this, Mathew head rolled back, his eyes closed and face slack. Gilbert could see the slightest bit of drool running down the corner of his mouth.

Gilbert deadpanned. "Are you..." _Asleep?_ He just stared at the boy he was holding for a few moments, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Aw _sheisse_." Gilbert cussed under his breath, mentally facepalming since his hands were busy holding up a person who was out cold. "Great, just great." He mumbled. It was just his luck. Of course it was just going all too perfectly. He should have known that it was all just because the boy couldn't hold his liquor.

He looked at the boy asleep in his arms, sadness filling his eyes. He really did have feelings for Mathew, he knew that now. Sighing, he wrapped the blondes arm around his waist and the other across his shoulders, around his neck, and took the sleeping form off the dancefloor.

-x-o-x-

From: Francis

Friday, 01/27 - 11:21pm

Subject: Gilly~! D:

What happened? We looked all over for you two but we couldn't find you!

Don't tell me you did XXX and XXX! You sneaky little horn-dog!

-o-o-o-

From: Gilbert

Friday, 01/27 - 11:25pm

Subject: Re: Gilly~! D:

Wtf r u talkin about? I had totake matt home cause he pased out

AND STOP CALLIN ME THAT!

-o-o-o-

From: AnnoyingAssFrog

Friday, 01/27 - 11:26pm

Subject: Re: Gilly~! D:

*le gasp!* I bet you've done XXX and XXX to him in his sleep!

Though I wouldn't blame you. I probably would have done XXX to him 3 times already ;)

-o-o-o-

From: Gilbert

Friday, 01/27 - 11:28pm

Subject: FUCK OFF!

PERVERTED FROG

-o-o-o-

Gilbert snapped the phone shut and threw it on the couch. "Uhg! I swear, that stupid Frenchie had better watch his mouth." he grumbled, walking upstairs to his bedroom. He stopped in the doorway, looking at his bed with only the light from the hallway to see. Mathew laid curled up in a ball in the center of the mattress, hugging a pillow tightly to his chest. Sighing, Gilbert walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, resting his hand on the blondes calf. He heard him mumbling something in his sleep, and leaned in closer to hear.

"...m...maple..." a slight smile suddenly gracing his sleeping face. Gilbert suppressed a laugh. _What kind of dream is he having? _He smiled warmly at the boy and leaned in to peck him on the forehead.

"_Guten nacht, mein kleiner Birdie_." He whispered into Matties hair, then laid down next to him, quickly falling out of consciousness.

"...Gil...bert..." Mathew mumbled, hugging his pillow closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Haaaaaaa Mattie passed out. And it was so hard for me not to say "ya'll" when Francis texted him lol<strong>

**Aw :) Gilbert admits to his sexuality lawl**

**and he still sucks at spelling xD  
><strong>

**REVIEW! PLEASE! OAO You guys don't realize how depressing it was that it took THIS long to get mah 15 reviews TT~TT  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**German translations:**

**_Sheisse_** Shit

**_Guten nacht mein kleiner Birdie_** Good night, my little Birdie


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoooooly crap. Long freaking chapter. But I think its...actually, I don't _know_ what I think of it xD How about you tell me?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, or like many others, this would be conon, not fanon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Nnnng..." Mathew groaned. He had the absolute worst headache. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes and then fixing his glasses had been askew on his face from sleeping in them. <em>Where am I? <em>He swept his eyes across the unfamiliar room. _Its so...messy. _There were clothes all over the floor, along with a few pizza boxes and beer cans scattered among them. He tried to remember what happened the night before, but he couldn't get past the groggy sleepiness that still clouded his mind.

_"Funf...funf minuten muttiii..." _The groan beside Mathew made him jump, and was surprised to see Gilbert asleep beside him. _Wh-when did we-I...what? _The blondes mind was all over the place, trying to find a reason as to why the two were sharing a bed, and his made another trip into the gutter for the second time in less than 24 hours.

The blood rushed to his face, coloring a dark red. _What if we..._ he didn't finish the thought, at least not in words, and an image of the two embracing each other as lovers do filled his mind. He nearly passed out do to the lack of blood running through the rest of his body.

He looked down at himself, and seeing that he was still fully clothed put his mind at ease (somewhat). Part of him wished that something _had_ happened between the two of them, at least, that's what he felt like. But the words of Francis echoed in his head from the day before, ..._I thought you weren't _into _men_. The thought made Mathews chest ache, and he shook his head back and forth to try and get the words out of his mind.

His gaze turned to the man laying beside him, sprawled out across the bed, and checked to make sure that the other wasn't disturbed as he rolled off the mattress. He stood up, then hesitated, thinking for a moment.

Leaning forward, he held his face close to the albino's. "_Bon matin, _Gilbert," He whispered, placing a light kiss on the sleeping mans head. He wasn't sure he'd ever get another chance to do so.

_Hmmm, maybe I should go ahead and make some breakfast..._His mind now off the earlier worry, Mathew wandered out of the room and down the stairs, looking for the kitchen. _Yeesh, this place is huge. Maybe its this one... _The first room he looked into had the biggest television he had ever seen in his life, it was huge. In front of it was a luxurious, but comfortable looking couch, and a nearby glass door cabinet held various gaming consoles. The room was filled with posters of bands and other little nick-nacks. _Whoa. Someone has a bit too much money... _Mathew stepped out and closed the door to the game room, continuing his search of the kitchen.

He opened another door, just a few feet farther down the hallway, and was greeted by a large dinning room. A long table sat in the middle, surrounded by numerous chairs. Looking closely he could see a fine layer of dust covering the furniture. "Well I found the dinning room, so the kitchen must be...AHA!" Cheering as he spotted a doorway on the other side of the room.

Walking over to the door, he was shocked at what he saw. In front of him stood the biggest, most amazing kitchen he's ever seen in his entire life. The ceiling was raised, keeping the room from getting stuffy, and the tile was a warm tan marble, the contrasting colors in floor pleasing to the eye. Large windows on one side of the room allowed the sunlight to stream in and color the kitchen in a warm golden tone. "Its...gorgeous..." Mathew breathed.

After taking a moment to admire the beauty, he set off in search of the things he would need to make breakfast. The first cabinet he opened was empty, and he found the second and third in much the same condition. Soon he had looked through all the cabinets, finding nothing of use but some mugs and a spoon. _Where in he world is all his cooking stuff? He has to eat somehow... _His eyes wondered in the direction of the sink, expecting to see it over flowing with dirty dishes, but was surprised to see it completely empty. _Where the heck are all the dishes then_? He kept looking, and eventually found a trash can in the corner with two or three plates in it. _What the heck? Why did he throw them away? _Mathew pulled two plates out of the garbage and put them in the sink, intending to wash them once he found a skillet to cook with. He looked around some more, but still couldn't find any. _What in the world? Why doesn't Gilbert have anything cooking wise? _The blonde huffed, speechless. Then he looked over to the fridge, horror striking his features.

Slowly he walked up to the large double door refrigerator, bracing himself for the image he was sure he was going to face. Opening the doors, his head drooped. _I knew it..._ His eyes scanned the interior of the cooler, and learned that the only thing Gilbert could possibly be living off of was alcohol. All that occupied the space were two packs of moosehead beer. No eggs, cheese, milk, anything. Except for a bottle of ketchup. (That always seems to be the last thing in a fridge...)

Mathew turned to the pantry and was met with much the same thing, though no beer was in this, but instead a few bottles of wine sat on a rack off to the side. _You gotta be kidding me..._

Mathew turned from the empty closet and made his way back upstairs. Looks like he needed to do some shopping...

-x-o-x-

Gilbert stirred in his sleep, roused by a sweet smell that pulled him from slumber. _Mein gott, what IS that?_ He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. He could hear clanking coming from downstairs, and soon realized that Mathew wasn't in the bed._ He's...cooking? _Gilbert rolled out of bed, much the same way as Mathew had earlier, and went downstairs. He didn't have to look for the kitchen, since he lived there, but he still followed his nose until he found him.

There were a few bags of groceries on the counters and Mathew was pouring ingredients into a bowl, carefully measuring out flour and adding it in. Once that seemed to be done, he walked over to one of plastic bags and pulled out a small bottle of some spice, cinnamon, opening the cap and sprinkling a bit over the bowl. After making a satisfied sound, the blonde picked up the bowl and with the other hand began whisking all the ingredients together. Gilbert just sat and watched the boy in front of him work, completely engrossed in the sight.

Mathew hadn't heard Gilbert enter, and continued to mix the ingredients until the batter was perfect. Putting down the bowl, he stepped over to the stove and pulled some bacon out of a popping pan of grease.

_So that was what I smelled..._He mused, sniffing the air once again. He watched as Mathew cleaned out the pan, careful to pour the hot bacon grease into a mug next to the sink before scrubbing it clean and placing it back on the stove. Then he grabbed the bowl off the counter and poured some of the mixture into the buttered pan, holding a spatula as he waited for it to bubble.

The smell from earlier was nothing compared to what he was getting now. Gilbert walked over and stood next to the blonde, closer to the source of the smell, and his stomach made an audible growl, yearning for the food that wasn't even done yet.

Mathew jumped at the unexpected noise next to him and spun around to see Gilbert with his hand over his belly, trying to muffle the noise.

"O-oh! When did you wake up?" He asked, worried that he might have been the one to disturb the others sleep.

"I smelled something delicious," the albino smirked, causing Mathew to grow embarrassed at the complement. Sure it was about his cooking, but still.

"That must've been the maple smoked bacon, have you ever had it?" He asked, looking down at the pan as he watched the surface of the batter bubble.

"Nope. But I'm more interested in _those_..." He licked his lips when Mathew flipped the hot pancake, the cooked side a perfect golden brown. His stomached growled again, causing the blonde to laugh.

"Don't worry, they'll be done in a little bit, but here," Mathew assured the albino as he flipped the steaming cake onto a plate, "we can snack on this while we wait. How about it?" He asked, holding the plate close enough to Gilberts nose that the sweet aroma almost made the poor man moan in delight.

"Deal." Gilbert agreed, greedily snatching the plate from the blondes offering hand.

"Wait!" Mathew yelped, stopping the albino in the act of shoving the treat in his mouth.

Startled at the sudden burst, he asked, "Wao?" He managed to say around the food already stuffed in his mouth.

"'What?' What do you mean '_what_'?" Mathew retorted, shocked that the man before him could violate a pancake like that. "How can you eat a pancake without _this_?" Mathew scoffed, pulling a large bottle of Maple syrup from seemingly nowhere.

"Um..." Gilbert swallowed his food, unable to figure out a better reply to the others heated rant. He still held half of the rolled up pancake in his hand, suspended in midair between the plate and his mouth.

"Oh well, you'll just have to eat them _properly _when the rest are done." Mathew decided. He snatched the last half of the pancake from Gilberts hand and, after dipping it in some syrup he had poured onto the plate, took a bite of it. Rubbing in its sweet deliciousness to the somewhat still stunned albino as he licked his lips and made approving yummy noises. **(A/N: Yes, I just said yummy noises. Leave me alone, I couldn't think of anything better. )**

-x-o-x-

Gilbert could only stare as Mathew licked his lips seductively, a light moan escaping the blondes lips. Okay, it wasn't actually seductive at all, but the gutter sure does warp the way you see things while you're there. After he had taken the last bite of the sticky treat, he sucked the syrup off his fingers, taking his time on each digit too make sure he got it all. _Suddenly reaching forward, the other man grabbed Mathews hand before the last one could be cleaned, ignoring the gasp as he took it into his own mouth, licking and sucking the sweet substance from the slender finger. The moan coming from the blonde only made him more eager, and he tilted his face up to the source of the sensual sound. _

_"You have something on the side of your mouth..." He whispered, leaning in towards Mathew. He flicked his tongue along the edge, licking up the forgotten drop of syrup as he moved to cover the others mouth with his own. He pressed his tongue into the blondes mouth, exploring every inch of the wet space with it, rubbing it against the others as he pressed their bodies close together, panting and sweating._

_"G-Gil."The blonde moaned against his mouth. _

_"Gil- Gilbert! _Gilbert! Hell-o?" Mathew was waving a spatula in front of his face, startling him out of his fantasy.

"W-what?" Was all the man could manage, still reeling from his own thoughts.

The other sighed, "I was asking if you could go and clean off the table. I'm almost done with the pancakes and they'll be ready soon." He said, gesturing with his spatula to the tall stack that had already formed on a plate next to him.

Gilberts eyes widened at the sight, "Oh! Yeah, I'll go do that now." He decided that it would be a good time to try get his mind off how tight his pants had gotten...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dude, I got so hungry while writing this...<strong>

**...Time to go make pancakes!**

**REVIEW~! :D**

**.**

**Why do I feel this chapter was so rushed? What the heck?  
><strong>

_**Translations:**_

**German:**

**_Funf minuten mutti _**Five more minutes mommy

**_Mein Gott _**My god

.

**French:**

**_Bon matin _**Good morning (got a better translation translation for it! :D )


	11. Chapter 11

**Shhhhhhiiiii-t I had no idea how to even start this chapter! Sorry it took me so long D: The beginning is utter cruddy crud, absolutely filler and a product of me trying to work through my writers block... :T That and even more so because of school and work! D:**

* * *

><p>He couldn't help but feel awkward as Mathew sat across from him, completely absorbed in eating his Maple soaked pancakes. Gilbert couldn't shake the earlier image from his thoughts, opting to keep his eyes on his plate as he ate so as to keep from feeling more uneasy.<p>

Mathew looked up at Gilbert, finally noticing how quiet the usually boisterous albino was. "Is something wrong?"

He nervously glanced away from Mathew, looking for a way to avoid the question. "I-Is that my shirt?" He asked, awkwardly changing the subject as he stared pointedly at what the blonde was wearing.

"O-oh! Yeah... You didn't have anything to make for breakfast so I thought I would go get stuff but I didn't want to go in what I was wearing last night so I thought it would be alright if I just borrowed a shirt..." He finished his ramble in barely a whisper, looking a little guilty for not having asked first.

Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief, glad for the distraction. "Well that's no problem, I guess we forgot your regular clothes in my car." he paused for a moment, thoughtfully. "Does that mean you walked to the store?"

"Yeah, it felt relly nice outside this morning, so it wasn't a problem." Mathew smiled down at his plate, dragging a peice of pancake on his fork around the edge of the plate. "But seriously, what do you live on? Beer and take out?" He laughed, looking back up.

"Huh?"

"You had absolutely nothing in your kitchen! Which was why I needed to go to the store, but I couldn't carry a whole lot, so I only bought a few things to make breakfast with. You didn't even have any pans!" The blonde stared at him with honest confusion, looking for an answer to the odd occurrence.

Gilbert stared at him for a moment, lost on the subject until it had finally hit him. "Oh. That. Yeah, I never did any of the cooking, Eliza-" He stopped, realizing that he almost started to tell Mathew about his, recently ex, spouse.

Mathew waited for him to continue, not noticing Gilbert's awkward pause.

"My...maid...yeah, Eliza. She always took care of everything around here, and one day she just up and left." His voice trailed off at the end, his thought's going back to that night...

_He could hear the click echo through the house as he unlocked the door, the sound hollow, as if there were nothing on the other side. He pushed open the door, finding most of the pictures missing from the walls, the vases and other little things that ornamented his home gone. He let all of his things fall to the ground, rushing through the now bleak hallways, checking the rooms as he ran._

_He ran past the living room, his eyes skimming over the person sitting in the large ornament chair, and it took him a moment to register it. Quickly, he turned back down the hall and caught himself on the doorway, panting heavily as he turned to the figure._

_"Elizabeta?" His eyes widened as he took in the sight of her. She gave him a sad smile as she stood up, picking up a duffel bag that had been laying at her feet. _

_"I thought it would be rude to leave before saying goodbye." _

_"Leave? What?...I don't understand... Elizabeta, what's going on?" He gave her a pleading look, begging to understand. Begging for some explanation._

_She heaved a sigh, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. "Gilbert, I've met someone."_

_"You what?" Gaping at her, disbelief evident on his face._

"Oh, she must have meant a lot to you, huh?" Mathew had placed his hand on top of Glibert's, the unexpected contact pulling him from his mulling.

"Ah, yeah, but I think I have much have much more important things on my mind these days."

* * *

><p><strong>I DUN LIEK DIS CHAPPY. GAAAH.<strong>

**And its unbearably short, I feel ashamed of even giving this to you guys, after making you wait so long already ...**

**BUT something is better than nothing, amiright? Maybe not...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Its been way too long since I've really posted anything, I lost my flash drive that had the rest of this chapter on it and the first few of my new story, so this took way longer than planned as I had been moping about. But it seems I finally got around to it! Heh heh he-/shot**

**Now on to more PruCan!**

* * *

><p>Neither had realized how much time had passed as they sat, talking about anything that happened to come up in their long conversation. Mathew listened intently as Gilbert talked about his brother, Ludwig, and about his life growing up with the stern personality. With a snickering laugh he would gleefully speak of the times that he had placed his younger brothers hand in a bowl of warm water while he slept, lying in wait until the blonde would awake to find himself sitting in a warm puddle.<p>

"Getting to see that horrified expression on his face when he would wake up was well worth the beatings he would dish out later, kesesesesese." Gilbert leaned back in his chair, as if basking in the warm memories.

"I would say that it sounds like you had a good childhood, but I don't think I could say the same for you brother, huh?" Mathew chuckled, trying to imagine the stern blonde as a child, but the only picture that came into mind was a chibi looking one, though it still bore the same hard features. It was a somewhat scary image to be completely honest.

Gilbert leaned forward in his chair, sitting close to the blonde and resting his elbows on the table. "So what about you Birdie? Have any siblings? Or annoying cousins perhaps?" He leaned his head playfully against his hands, waiting for Mathew to speak.

Mathew looked down at his lap wringing a table cloth in his hands. "Well, not really. I mean, I don't have any siblings, and I don't know if I have any cousins or anything like that..." he mumbled, avoiding the others probing stare.

"What do you mean? Are you an orphan? Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No no, it's not like that," The blonde quickly cut off Gilberts frantic gushing, "Its just my parents were never really around much is all." It wasn't exactly a lie, more of a bending of the truth, but he didn't want to ruin the good mood of the conversation by opening himself up too much.

"Oh, well I know how that is, my parents were always working, both of them 6 days out of the week. I guess that could be why Bruder is so strict on me..." Gilbert pursed his lips in thought, brow furrowed.

Mathew, glad to have the spotlight off of him, gave a weak laugh. "Well, someone has to be, can't have you unleashed upon the world with no restrictions."

"Hey! No fair, the world would be a much awesomer place if I had free reign!"

He continued ranting on, holding up the conversation without Mathew's help, allowing him to wander off on his own thoughts.

No, he lied when he said his parents weren't ever around, his parents were always there, but they just wished he wasn't.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The sun was bright outside, a nice day. Somewhere down the street someone was mowing their front lawn, children chasing a bright red ball across the lawn as the parents watched from the driveway. An ideal suburban atmosphere.

A girl with brown pigtails bounced up, picking up the ball from the front lawn and glancing up at the empty looking house in front of her. Mathew saw her eyes land on him, staring for a few moments before she turned without another glance, running back to the other squealing children across the street.

Mathew released a sigh, letting his forehead press against the glass of his bedroom window._ I wish I could go outside. _A sense of longing welled within him. _No, mother says you can't, that your different than other children. But still..._

With another sigh he pulled away from the window, settling himself on his bed and clutching a stuffed polar bear to his chest. That was his only real source of comfort. No, he wouldn't bother mom right now with asking to go outside. He could still feel the bruises on his side from the last time. He had stood too closely to her, asking for the same thing, when she turned around and bumped into him, effectively knocking the plate she had just washed out of her hand to shatter on the floor. Those were the few instances she would notice him, with eyes that looked at him like she found an insect in her food. That was just the first time, though even after that it didn't happen often. Before that, she used to just yell at him, tell him how bad of a kid he was. For the longest time he believed her, he really thought he was a bad kid.

But it was as he grew older that he realized that it wasn't his fault, that he wasn't truly bad. Regardless of what he did, his parents both ignored him. Or when they did notice him it was to yell at him. So he started skipping school, getting in with the bad crowd, anything to get his parents to see him. It didn't matter that they yelled at him, it felt nice to be noticed. But it was one night when he came home late smelling of pot and alcohol did everything turn sour.

_He could hear the tv in the living room as he not so quietly closed the front door after hanging out with his friends. It was almost 1 in the morning, so it surprised him that anyone was still awake; his parents usually were in bed by 9 sharp. Stepping into the living room he found his father facing away from him, not even looking at the tv. _

_"Are you aware what time it is?"_

_Mathew rolled his eyes, ready to sit for a long lecture on his behavior problems, school, and how it all ultimately affected their image. So it shocked him when his father turned around and delivered a sharp blow across his face, sending Mathew to the ground. "We work to raise you, and this is your thanks?" A kick to his ribs. "We didn't want this you know, we never planned on having kids, but then you showed up."Another hit to his face had his nose bleeding._

What happened? Sure he's been hit before, but never like this. He knew his parents never planned on having him, they reminded him of that every day, and he was sick and tired of it, even if it meant they acknowledged him.

_"Hey, its not my fault you couldn't keep it in your pants." Mathew spit out between grunts of pain._

_His father's face turned red with rage_, _earning him more kicks in the gut. His father got down on his knees, hefting Mathew up by the collar of his hoodie. "You'd better watch your mouth kid." His father seethed, his tone dangerous._

_"Fuck you."_

_Mathew let it slip out before he caught himself, eyes widening in horror as he realized his error. He quickly shut his eyes in anticipation of the next hit, and it came. Blood filled his mouth as he bit his tongue, he entire side of his face burning with pain while his ears rang._

_Eventually he realized his father had stopped, the man now standing a few feet away from him as far as he could tell. With great effort he cracked open his good eye to find him wiping his hands off with a washcloth, his mother standing in the doorway watching, expressionless._

_"Honey, come to bed, its late." No sympathy was in her voice, no emotion at all._

_"Don't worry, I'll be up in a minute." His father said with a glance in her direction, then threw the cloth he had just been using on the ground near Mathew. "Make sure you clean up the blood," And without another word followed her upstairs._

_For a long time all Mathew could do was lie there motionless. After a few hours, when he was sure his parents, no, those people, he wouldn't call them parents. After all, they never wanted to be. After he was sure they were fast asleep he finally tried standing. He was in a lot of pain, but it seemed nothing was broken. He made his way into his bedroom and locked the door behind him, not bothering to turn on the lights as he pulled a large duffel bag out from under his bed. He didn't need to see to pack his few possessions, just a drawer full of clothing, the only other pair of shoes besides the ones he was wearing, and his hockey stick. There was no way he could stay here any longer. All he wanted was for them to see him, but it seemed that even that little hope was too much to ask for._

He snuck out his window, leaving the bedroom door locked so as to keep his parents distracted for awhile, no note telling them why he left, nothing. They would know, and more than likely they would be happy he was gone. He went to his friends house, his only real friend, and Feliks was welcoming, albeit more than a little shocked to find his friend knocking on his front door at 4 in the morning covered in blood and bruises. Feliks lived by himself, so he was happy to have Mathew stay with him, offering a room in his small apartment for Mathew to stay in until he got his life sorted out.

Mathew first worked on getting his grades up before graduation, got a job, quit doing drugs and hanging around with the bad crowd, and worked his way back up. Him and Feliks stayed together for a few years after that, both of them good roommates, and eventually Mathew completely put that part of his life out of his mind. He had gotten better.

But even that time of peace was short lived.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap. Its been way too long since I posted anything...<strong>

**Sorry if it seems to be a little rushed or if it rambles, but I wanted to explain how Mathew's childhood went, and so it would be easier to explain how he met Alfred (as that is what the next chapter is all about.) o3o Yeah, its a little depressing, and Mathew is a little cockier, bad boy, I'll have to find a way to fix that...gah, teenage hormones maybe?  
><strong>

**Oh! and I have another story out! Another PruCan, (I know, I know) and its kinda the whole reason/motivation that got me working on this one again. You should check it out! (~Shameless advertisement~)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, for starters, it is so FREAKING DIFFICULT to write Poland saying "like" like, all the time! Fuuuuu- but I love him, so it's okay~**

**I've always seen Feliks as being Mathew's best friend ever since I read another fanfic, thus it has become my headcanon. Just like Prucan. Yes….**

**And I think there is a little more cussing in this chapter than I usually have…Oh Well.**

**Aaaanyways~ this chapter is completely about Mathew around age 20, when he first meets Alfred and such. After this one we should be right back onto Gilbert and Mattie, I don't like keeping them apart for too long! (Oh, and I guess I never really explained this, but in here Gilbert is about 3 years older than Mattie, so yeah.) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Feliks, you look <em>fine<em>." Mathew almost groaned. They were planning to leave half an hour ago to go to the new club that opened a few weeks ago. Feliks had been begging him to go the entire time, and when Mathew finally agreed Feliks decided that now was the day that anything he wore looked like shit.

"That's like _exactly_ the problem my dear Mattie. I don't want to look _fine_, I want all the little boys to be undressing me with their eyes, or have you forgotten I haven't gotten laid in like, over a month." Feliks poked his head out of the bathroom at this, his expression letting Mathew know that this was not a fact he was at all happy with. He had his bangs pinned back with a pink clip, no doubt having just finished putting on makeup.

Mathew rolled his eyes at his friend, "So that's why I've been sleeping so well lately." He gave Feliks a rueful smirk, ignoring the finger the smaller blonde gave him before ducking back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Feliks emerged, seeming to have finally found what he was looking for "Aha! Like, what do you think?" a proud smirk on his face.

Mathew raised an eyebrow at his attire. Feliks had on a tiny leather strapless dress, tall black boots that went up to his thighs, and black nails to match.

"Oh yeah, all the little boys will be undressing you with their eyes alright, until they figure out that you actually have a penis."

"Oh, like, shut up. Lets get going already!" Feliks dragged him out the door, surprisingly having no difficulty with the stairs, and they were soon in line outside the flashy nightclub. Within minutes they were inside, a stamp on Mathews hand indicating he was under the drinking age, and Mathew could already see men eying up his companion. _Poor bastards_, he chuckled lightly to himself, but before he could wander off on his own Feliks grabbed his arm.

"Here," He put something in his hand, and Mathew realized it was earplugs. "I plan on having quite a night." With a wink he was off, sizing up his first target. Mathew couldn't help the blush that rose to his face, but with a shake of his head he went to find something to do for the next hour or so.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, you come here often?"

Mathew rolled his eyes at the lame pick up line. He had been sitting at the bar for the past hour and a half, undisturbed for the most part while he ordered non alcoholic beverages. One or two people had already tried picking him up with better lines than that, though one had been a woman; he was gay, and the other a man who he at the moment doubted could say the alphabet normally, let alone backwards. With a sigh he turned toward the next who had approached him, about to turn him down when the words died in his throat.

The man standing in front of him was stunning, handsome. His dirty blonde hair hung playfully near his eyes, yet his glasses gave him a sophisticated look.

"So, do you?" The man asked again.

"Do I what?"

"Come here often." He chuckled, earning Mathew a blush of embarrassment.

"Oh. U-um no, I don't." He mentally slapped himself for responding so lamely.

The other man smiled, "Well good, I think I'd have to have been blind to have not noticed you here before," He said with a cocky grin, Mathew's blush deepening at the compliment. "Alfred F. Jones, at your service." He mock bowed, flashing Mathew a charming grin.

" Mat-Mathew. Williams."

"Well Mathew Williams, would you honor me with a dance?" Alfred held out a hand to him, waiting for Mathew to take it.

"I-I don't dance." He shifted awkwardly in his seat, not wanting to disappoint the man in front of him, but knowing he would just embarrass himself if he did. Damn, why did he always have to stutter? This man just managed to make him so nervous.

Alfred pursed his lips, "Hmm, well how about a drink, and then a dance?"

"I'm underage," Mathew lifted up his arm, showing the star shaped stamp on his hand.

"Ah, but I am not," The other smirked, tapping the bracelet on his wrist indicating he was of drinking age. "Hey, two shots over here!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

For the next two hours Mathew spent his time with Alfred, a lot of it was dancing, but every now and then they would sit in one of the lounge rooms and just talk. Alfred turned out to be majoring in engineering at college near here. He didn't think any less of Mathew for not going and continuing his education, even though Mathew felt awkward about it. He told Alfred about the comic book shop he worked in, relaying his interest in artwork to the other and how he was working on a comic himself, though he never really planned to have it published. That caused the other to go on about all the superheroes he loved, and how he always dreamed of being one himself when he was younger.

"Used to always give my mother heart attacks whenever I would stand on the railing of the balcony with a towel tied around my neck. Though I gotta say, pink was not my best choice of color when I really think about it." He finished with a laugh. "I don't think the dog appreciated being part of my make believe either when he was the the bad guy more than half the time."

Mathew giggled. Being a little bit intoxicated; just buzzed really, he found everything a bit funnier than he probably would on a normal day. "Wow, I can just see you now." He said with a hand flourish above his head.

Alfred smiled at his companion, chuckling along with the other. "Well, eventually my mother beat it into my thick skull that I wasn't going to be like the people in the comic strips, so I opted for planes instead. The only way I could have my career in the air like 'em. Thankfully the uniforms don't involve tights." He explained with another laugh.

Out of habit Mathew pulled out his phone, checking to see if there were any texts or calls he had missed during the past hour, and gasped when he saw the time. Before either of them knew it, it was already 2:47 in the morning and when they looked around they saw that the employees had already started ushering people out of the building.

"Man," Alfred whistled "Guess time flies when your having fun." He sent a grin Mathews direction as they stood, bringing a blush to Mathews cheeks.

"A-ah, yeah, I guess so." He replied as they left the upstairs lounge area, heading towards the door with the crowd. Some people were still dancing to the music that played, trying to get their moneys worth out of the night, but the majority of people looked like they were pooped out and ready to crash just about anywhere.

"Well, would you like me to drop you off at home, or…" Alfred left the question open, allowing Mathew to make the choice of what happened next as they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

He paused, thinking, and then decided that not going home right now was probably the best idea. He saw Feliks earlier with a brunette in his claws, so there was no way he would get any sleep if he left now. "How about we go somewhere? I'd rather not interrupt my roommate at the moment if you know what I mean…"

After a moment understanding dawned on the older mans face, a small grimace indicating he knew exactly what Mathew was talking about.

"Right, so where would you like to go?" Alfred inclined his head as he lead them to his car.

Mathew pursed his lips, "I think I could go for some coffee."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was around seven in the morning when Mathew made it home. Alfred and him had eventually found a coffee shop with a still open lobby, and after that they strolled around downtown, chatting and wandering into stores that still had open doors. Most of those places were porn shops, which was a little awkward at first, but Alfred got him to laugh with him at some of the items they had for sale there. All in all it was a good night, something he hadn't really experienced with another person like that, and they even stopped by the park to watch the sun rise.

Alfred walked him up to the apartment door, even though it was now light enough outside that he wouldn't have had any trouble getting there, and probably too early in the morning for muggers. Not that he lived in a very shady neighborhood, but you could never be too careful in the cities I guess.

"Thanks for the night, I had fun." Mathew smiled as he turned around, his keys in hand.

"Oh no, it was my pleasure." Alfred gave him a genuine, sweet smile. It startled Mathew a moment later when Alfred quickly slapped his own forehead, the phrase _could've had a V8_ ringing somewhere in the back of the shorter blondes mind.

"I completely forgot." He explained as he began rustling through his pockets, Mathew's head tilting slightly to the side in confusion until Alfred pulled out a pen with a triumphant grunt.

Mathew didn't object when Alfred grabbed his hand, uncapping the pen with his teeth and murmuring as he wrote something there. A few seconds later he let go, a smile on his face. "Would've been so stupid to leave without giving you someway to contact me."

The smaller blonde looked down at his hand to find 7 sloppily written numbers printed on his palm above the words "call me" and a winkey face, making him giggle.

"Thanks, glad you thought about it cause that logic completely slipped my mind."

"Heh, well, I guess I better get going..." Alfred said as he rubbed the back of his head, suddenly looking very awkward. Mathew was caught off guard as the other quickly leaned in and lightly places a kiss on his cheek before quickly spinning around and dashing down the stairs, a hasty "goodnight!" thrown over his shoulder, even though it was early morning.

For a few seconds Mathew stood there gaping at the now empty space in front of him until he regained his composure, a smile spreading across his face as he unlocked the door and stepped inside his apartment in a daze. It was in this state that he walked into the kitchen to find his roommate standing behind another man that was holding a pan of eggs, Feliks's hand in his boxers…

"Ah, Mathew, glad you finally decided to, like, come home. Don't mind us, Toris was just making breakfast. Would you like some?" Feliks smiled at the man whose boxers he was currently invading, and Mathew could tell just how awkward he felt at this moment.

"Ahm, no, I'm okay. I was just going to go to sleep." He started leaving the room, then added, "Try not to be too loud."

Feliks gave him a devilish smile. "No promises~" making Toris blush profusely at the innuendo.

_Thank god I held onto those earplugs _Mathew thought as he closed his door behind him, already hearing sexual noises coming from the two down the hall.

Laying in his bed, he sent a quick text to the number Alfred had written on his hand earlier before passing out.

_Again, thanks for the night. I had fun. Maybe we could do this again sometime?_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't like UsCan. I just don't. That was the hardest part about writing this chapter O_O definitely not writing them as a pair again, it just seems so wrong…. THEY'RE BROTHERS MAN! At least in my eyes…its going to be so hard turning Alfred into an ass.<strong>

**And for some reason, I was dancing in my chair the entire time I was writing this (well, most of the time) Might have to do with the fact that I was listening to "Intentalo (Me Prende) - 3Ball MTY [Dark Intensity Remix]" on you tube over and over again. I love listening to his stuff when I am writing scenes like this (totally listened to the same stuff when working on the chapter with Mattie and Gilbert at the rave lawl…)**

**Is it just me or are these Author Notes getting longer? Maybe I making up for all the time I haven't been writing…**

**Reviews? :D I wont post up the next chapter until I **_**at least **_**get a handful of reviews! Pleeease, it makes me sad not knowing what you guys think about it :****(**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah… this part of the story seemed to go on longer than I anticipated, I was going t have it end on the last chapter, but I seemed to have forgotten how long all of this goes on fuuuu- and thank you for all the reviews! Special thanks to saikafoxy for getting me to post this next chapter!  
><strong>

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG :DDDDDD I think I might just explode with happiness~ Going to Germany in A MONTH! !FUKYEHMUTHAFUKR! Sorry, I just get so excited, been waiting for this ever since freshman year~ three years and its finally heree~ Okay, nuff about me. Onto the story!  
><strong>

**And, uh, I don't own Hetalia, so yeah….*sadface***

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep.<p>

Beep. Beep.

_What's that noise?_

Beep. Beep.

BEEP. BEEP.

A loud banging startled Mathew from his sleep, causing him to shoot out of his bed, glasses skewed on his face.

"Would you like, turn off that fucking alarm! Why do you even have one if I have to come in here and wake you up, like, every god dammed day?"

It took a moment for Mathew to process what was happening. Felix was standing at his door wearing a pink slip with feathers on the hem, spatula in hand; not that that was unusual, and a loud beeping noise was coming from somewhere near his feet.

"What?" He looked towards the source of the sound to see his phone lying on the floor, his alarm reminding him it was 8:00 o'clock and he should probably get up now. Well, more like 8:37, and that was just a friendly suggestion. "Oh, sorry Feliks, guess I forgot to turn it off before going to bed." He mumbled, picking the phone up off the floor and quieting the alarm. "Did I disturb you and Toris?" Mathew teased.

Feliks rolled his eyes, "Like, as if. Toris went home _yesterday._"

You'd think his roommate had just grown two heads with the way Mathew was staring at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Hun, you've been, like, asleep for a whole day. Not that I minded of course. Just like, gave me more time with my boyfriend." He gave a sly smirk.

"I've been asleep for an entire _day_?"

Mathew searched through his phone, discovering that he had several missed call and texts. Have you ever slept an entire day away, and when you woke up it felt like the world moved on without you? Yeah, well that's how Mathew felt right now. Grabbing his bag he dashed out the door, leaving Feliks standing there gaping at the spot where Mathew had been.

_Shit shit shit shit shit. _That meant it was Monday, and he was supposed to be on the bus already to get to work.

And he was still in the same clothes that he wore two days ago. _Ew_.

After he managed to flag down the bus, he made it to work with 4 minutes to spare.

"Hey, don't run inside the store!" A man yelled from behind the counter as Mathew burst in, panting. "Oh, sorry Matt, thought you were just some kid trying to cause trouble or something."

Mathew smiled at his coworker while stashing his stuff below the counter, adjusting his name tag. Carlos was wearing another one of his Hawaiian shirts, his dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail as he read one of the comics that was on display near him. "So what' s the rush?" He asked, still flipping through the pages of the book.

"Slept all day yesterday, woke up late." Mathew huffed as he sat in the chair beside Carlos. "Ah, welcome." Mathews attention was drawn away from their conversation to greet the customer walking through the door. The rest of his day went smoothly, no more than two or three people being in the shop at one time. Mathew worked at the small comic book store that was somewhat close to his house. It made it easy to be where he needed to be without a car being a necessity. He'd been working here almost as long as he'd been living with Feliks, and he really enjoyed the calmer atmosphere.

It was around seven when they were getting ready to close that a person he hadn't been expecting to see walked into the store.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" Mathew asked, pausing in the taking down of a display.

The blonde in question gave him a sheepish grin, seeming a little awkward that he had been called out on his actions.

"Well, you never text back yesterday when I wanted to offer to take you out again. I wasn't sure what happened, but I remembered that you said you worked at a comic shop, so I felt that it was about time I updated my superman collection." Alfred finished with a smirk.

Mathew couldn't help but smile, "Well I'm glad you came. I get off in 15 minutes or so, wanna browse until I finish this up?"

"Would love to," He complied, picking up the book nearest to him and skimming over the pages while Mathew hurried to finish his work. It took him only four minutes to take down the cardboard cutouts and stash the extra books in the back room. Carlos offered to close up for him, so with a thanks he said a quick goodbye before walking over to Alfred.

Mathew snuck up behind the blonde whose nose was currently stuck between the colorful pages of issue 24 of Superman, the cover having a depiction of the hero standing with the American flag waving behind him. Mathew gingerly tapped on Alfred's shoulder, making him jump. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"What did I what?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Well, you said you wanted to take me out for a date, so what did you have in mind?"

Alfred blushed, "Well I- hey wait! I never said that!"

"It was implied," Mathew rolled his eyes, grinning at the shocked face Alfred had as they exited the shop, locking the door behind them. "So, what did you wanna do?"

The taller man let out an exasperated huff. "Well, I thought we could go to the movies or something like that, and then after that go and have dinner." Then quickly added, "Or have dinner then see a movie. Whichever you would like."

Mathew smiled, "I think a movie and dinner sounds great." Meeting Alfred's eyes he gave another smile, feeling shy under the others intense stare. "But since its late, you'll just have to settle for walking me home tonight." He felt like being a tease today.

Alfred let out a laugh, "I'm happy with that." Mathew got butterflies when he felt the others hand grab his own, the two now casually walking together in silence. It was too soon when his apartment complex came into sight, the orange light illuminating the area around them at the base of the steps leading to his door.

Mathew stopped there, keeping Alfred from continuing up. The taller man looked back at the other, confusion evident on his face. "Is there something wrong Matt?" he asked, leaning down closer to the shorter blonde until he noticed his face was flushed red. "Hey, are you oka-"

He was cut off as Mathew leaned forward, pushing his lips against the startled man's. All too quickly Mathew pulled away, about to rush up the stairs in embarrassment when he was spun around, lips crashing down against his own. After a moment he reached up, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck, tip-toeing to better reach the other's lips while Alfred wrapped his arms around Mathew's waist. Feeling the press of a tongue against his mouth Mathew willingly obliged to the wordless request. The two swirled their tongues against the others, exploring each nick and cranny of the warm space. The steamy kiss ended when the two pulled away from each other, breaking contact for air.

Alfred smiled, touching his forehead to Mathews, still panting. "So, pick you up on Friday?"

"I'd like that," Mathew smiled back warmly, placing a small peck on the others lips before walking up to his apartment, Alfred watching until the door closed behind him, the soft smile never leaving his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Issue number 24 of Superman actually looks like that! XD I stumbled upon it, trying to find a good cover to describe in here when I found it and thought it was perfect! Lol You have to agree, no?<strong>

**Still trying to decide whether to continue with these guys, or if I should go back to Gilbert and pick back up on this later….hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.**

**WHELP, guess we'll just have to find out next chapter huh?**

**Well, that is, If I get enough reviews to fill up my life bar so that I may fight any writers block that might come my way! *raises sword* **


	15. Chapter 15

**Psych! Haha, yeah no, Gilbert's not in this one either ): but neither is Alfred, so I guess its okay? Yeah, its okay.**

**Haha…totally planned on having this up before I left…yeah no, that didn't happen. Thought about writing while I was over there, but it took too much concentration to type on that keyboard _ **

**But its here now guys!**

…**yeah, sorry.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>Matthew looked down at his watch with a sigh, running a hand through his hair as the waitresses walked past him without a second glance. He was lucky to have gotten a seat outside the quaint little café, but since he had been shown to the table the people working there seemed to have forgotten to take his order, or even ask what he wanted to drink.<p>

"How do I always get talked into this stuff?" the blonde huffed again. He never did like going to public places like this, it always made him feel small and insignificant when eyes would pass over him like he wasn't even there. He had gotten over the depression it used to bring him in middle school, but it still made him uncomfortable and even a tid bit irritated some days. He was about to try and get the attention of one of the waitresses when a familiar voice floated to him above the soft buzz of activity around the café.

Mathew smiled at the sight of his friend chatting up one of the surprised looking employees, several shopping bags looped in his arms, a loose fitting pink sweater with a deep neckline that hung off one of his shoulders on over a white tank top. His favorite pair of designer sunglasses sat on top of his head, pushing back the mid-length hair behind his ears, and for once he wasn't wearing shorts, instead seeming to opt for white skinny jeans due to the cold front that blew in a few days ago resulting in the chilly April weekend.

The biggest smile lit up the blondes face when he caught sight of Mathew sitting off in the corner table, ignoring the stares he got when he rushed over. "Omg! Mattie! I haven't seen you in like, forever! Did you wait long? I totally passed the cutest shop evar on my way here and I just like, had to have the shoes on display in the window. Aren't they just, totes fab?" He quickly dug into one of his many bags after seating himself across from Mathew, pulling out a pair of flashy heels with an excited squeal, not actually caring about Mathews opinion on them, really only feeling the need to show off his latest catch.

"They suit you," Mathew laughed, relieved that his friend didn't take too much time to get there, "it's good to see you again Feliks. How's Toris these days?" The last he had heard from Feliks it seemed the two had gotten pretty serious, Toris had moved in with him and had even met Feliks's parents. No doubt that was awkward, seeing as they weren't really all that happy with the fact that their son liked men and all. And that he often dressed in women's clothing. That didn't help much either.

"Oh he's fine, still a little shell shocked after dinner with his folks. I wanted to meet them since he had already met with mine. I don't know why he was so worried, I mean, it wasn't all that bad. But he did seem a little pale when I talked about us living together," the blonde pursed his lips, as if thinking, "I don't think he had told them that yet. Oh well, better sooner than later. What about you? How have you been adjusting?" Feliks leaned forward, obviously still worried about his friend after what had happened.

Mathew blushed lightly, his thoughts training to a certain albino he had met only a week ago. "Well I, um-"

"Hi, my name is Liz and I'll be your server today. Are you two ready to order?" one of the waitresses cut in, a friendly smile on her face as she held her notebook up expectantly. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, an orange flower artfully tucked behind her ear. "Sorry to have kept you waiting," she turned to Mathew, "one of our employees called in, so we've been a bit behind."

Mathew blinked up at her, surprised at the apology. "Oh, um, its no problem, thank you though."

"Well I have been dying to try one of your famous Boba teas," Feliks gushed, turning towards the waitress. _So that's why he wanted to meet here, _Mathew mused.

"Oh well we have a variety of flavors, is there a specific kind you would like?" She handed him one of their specialized menus that seemed to have a long list of beverages.

"Oooh," he pointed at a spot on sheet, "The Yellow Mango Cream Blend looks absolutely delish, I'll take that one please." He smiled, handing the menu back to her.

"And would you like tapioca in that?"

"Oh yes, definitely."

The brunette smiled at him, turning to offer the list to Mathew, "and what would you like to drink?"

"Oh, I'll just have iced coffee, thank you." It had been a late night for him at the store, so he needed the caffeine.

"Well okii dokii then, I'll be right back with those." She snapped closed her notebook and practically skipped away.

_How does she have so much energy this early? _Mathew shook his head.

In reality, it was closer to noon, but that was besides the point.

Felkis turned back toward him, jumping right back on track. "So, what were you saying earlier?"

"Oh, well, its just…" He felt awkward being put on the spot, but knew he should have expected as much. _Well considering its Feliks we're talking about, he'd find out sooner or later, and I rather him hear it from me then someone else. _With a sigh he continued, "I met someone…"

"OMG, like, seriously? Who is it? What's he look like? Oh oh oh, I have to tell Toris!" The Polish man started to scroll through his phone, looking for the desired number.

"NO! No, that's really not necessary Feliks!" _Thank _god_ he doesn't have him on speed dial. _"I mean, I don't really know about him yet. He might not even see me like that…" Mathew mumbled, twining his fingers in his lap.

Feliks gave him an incredulous look. "As if, who the hell could resist that piece of ass?"

"Hey!"

"What? Just being honest." the feminine man shrugged, as if weren't a big deal. And it really wasn't, Mattie's just sensitive is all.

Mathew tried to hide his blush at the suggestive remark, instead turning his attention to the waitress who popped back up again with their drinks, grateful for the distraction.

"Here's your tea," she set down the glass in front of Feliks, who in return licked his lips as he eyed up the tasty treat. Mathew tried not to notice how it was the same look he often gave men he was about to hit on. "and here's your iced coffee." She gently set it down in front of him, pulling out her note book again as she clicked her pen. "Would you like anything else?"

She sure does smile a lot. "I'll have one of your breakfast croissant sandwiches please." He asked, his stomach grumbling at the thought of food. The waitress smiled at him.

"And I'll just have a blueberry muffin, thanks." Feliks managed between sips, the tapioca balls traveling up his large straw every so often, forcing him to stop and chew before continuing.

"Okay then, just give me a minute and I'll have those right out to you." she promised, winking at them before walking off.

The two sat in comfortable silence as they enjoyed their beverages, the sunlight streaming through the foliage provided by the trees nearby, warming them despite the chilly air. Neither of them were very smart when it came to choosing appropriate things for the weather, as seen by the cold drinks they were sipping, and it was surprising that Feliks thought to wear anything warm in the first place. Mathew ignored the shiver that went down his spine as he prepared himself for the onslaught of questions he knew was about to come, seeing Feliks not taking another sip of his drink after chewing some of the tapioca.

"So, what's his name then huh?" The Pol stared at him pointedly, waiting for Mathew to answer.

Mathew dipped his head down, "Gilbert…"

"Hmm?"

"G-Gilbert." Mathew refused to look his friend in the eyes, knowing that the other was sizing him up right now.

"Mattie, you haven't kissed him yet have you?"

His face flushed, "A-ah, um, what makes you think that?"

Feliks stared wide eyed at him, leaning forward I his seat, "Aw come on Mattie, you haven't even tried putting any moves on him yet?" he more stated then asked, disbelief on his face.

"GAH! STOP READING MY MIND!" Mathew halfheartedly threw his table napkin at Feliks's face, embarrassed at how much of an open book he seemed to be.

Feliks rolled his eyes, "Tch, honey, I don't need to read minds to read you, I just like, know you too well." the blonde sat back in his chair, picking back up his drink and taking another sip.

Mathew in return slouched back in his chair, throwing back his head and covering his face with his hands. "What do I do Feliks? I have no ideas right now. I mean, apparently he's bi or something, I think that's what his friends were saying? But whatever, it doesn't matter so much, but he took me to this club and I got drunk so I don't remember what happened and ever since I feel like he's trying to keep me at a distance or something. What if I came onto him while I was wasted or something? What if, I mean-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, like, slow down. He took you to a club? Like, asked you to go out with him or something?"

Mathew bobbed his head, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, he came into the store one night and asked if I wanted to go have some drinks with him. I had seen him there a few times before, but I didn't really talk to him until he talked about how much he liked the brand I suggested. Then he gave me his number-"

"Well then he likes you." Feliks cut in, matter o' factly.

"How do you know?"

"Well did you ask for the number?"

"No, but-"

"Then he likes you."

"But Fleiks-"

The blonde silenced him with a finger, "No buts, besides, all _you_ have to do is sit and be patient."

Mathew knit his eyebrows together in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Liz came back and set their orders down in front of them, Feliks continuing with the conversation. "Just do what you usually do; go to work, watch t.v., anything besides contacting him first. Soon this Gilbert guy will come crawling to you." he began picking at his muffin, tearing a piece off and popping it into his mouth.

The brunette gave a light laugh, overhearing the topic of conversation. "Are you telling him to play hard to get?"

Feliks gave her a mischievous smile. "Exactly. It drives them nuts, he wont be able to keep his hands off of you Mattie."

Matthew blushed, embarrassed that the woman had joined in on the chat. It was one thing for his friend to be giving him love advise but another for a stranger to do the same. "Well-"

"So what's this guy like?" Liz leaned forward, a teasing smile on her face, seeming to get comfortable in her spot.

Suddenly he felt increasingly awkward as the pair in front of him became all ears, waiting for him to start. "Well…he's…eccentric? I think he's albino, he has reddish eyes and really light hair, pretty much white I guess. Um, really energetic, but can always tell how I'm feeling. I dunno, he's just…there's just something about him that makes me _happy_. He makes me feel at home." Mathew trailed off, no longer paying attention to people in front of him, lost in thought. Until girlish squealing brought him back to earth, startling him that both Feliks and their waitress were the ones who did so. Both the blonde and the brunette had their hands on their blushing cheeks.

"Oh my, you're just so _cute_! How can he be this cute?" The waitress asked Feliks, an awed expression on her face.

"Maybe its in his genes?" The pair paused, musing, then bursting into laughter when their eyes met.

"Definitely. Its definitely in his jeans."

"Hey!" Never before had Mathew wanted to crawl into a hole this badly.

"Anyways, anyways. Back to the subject," she waved her hand in the air dismissively "You seem like you're good for this guy, why not go for it? For all you know he probably feels the same way about you, but you'll never know if you don't try."

Mathew sat in silence, musing over her words as his friend and the waitress continued on their own conversation, absentmindedly silently picking at his sandwich all the while.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for waiting!<strong>

**Yeah, I had to say "totes fab," this guy in my German class is always saying totes cool, and I could just see Feliks using the word. Yeah, sorry there's no Gil, but it **_**should**_** get back to him after this one…I hope. I dunno. **

**I feel so proud of myself! Its so long compared to the others! :D haaa~**

**Honk if you want Feliks' love advice!**

**Or, you know, review. That works too.**

**OH. And guess what guys? Gots me a tumblr. Yup, probably going to be posting my stories there too, but also a lot of pictures (drawings 'n stuff) Thinking about doing commissions, would love any suggestions y'all have! Drop on by! (my tumblr and fan fiction accounts are under the same name lol) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ah! I updated! Holy cheese balls. You can thank my awesomely awesome beta **_Odisdera-kun_**, for she is the reason that I finally got the inspiration, and will, to work on this. And she really helped me out of my writers block, her ideas are amazing. **

**Oh, and, as much as I would like it, I do not own the amazing anime/manga/amazingnessss that is Hetalia**

**Or Barney...**

**yeah.**

* * *

><p>Ludwig Beilschmidt seemed to be going through a crisis of sorts in his life. Well, it wasn't exactly his own crisis, another person was shoving his own problems upon him, but his patience was quickly growing thin.<p>

Rearranging the brown shopping bags in his hands he precariously unlocked the front door of his apartment, careful not to drop any of the groceries as he entered. He opted to close the door with his foot so he could hurry and put the bags that were quickly growing heavy on the table -top in the kitchen. Trash and dirty dishes littered the counters and table, making It difficult to maneuver the bags there, several empty bags of chips and other junk food containers falling to the floor as he tried to make room.

Slowly the rage he had been holding in the past few days began to boil up, and the more he thought about it, the more irritated he got.

_"I love you~_

_You love me~_

_We're a happy fa-mi-ly~"_

The familiar song rang throughout the small apartment, the words slightly off tune from the deeper voice that echoed it. Confused, Ludwig walked into the living room to find his brother slouched on the couch, a mostly empty beer bottle in his hand as he loudly sang along to the children's show tune. His hand was swinging in time to the beat as an ugly purple creature danced across the screen. "Gilbert."

_"With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you_

_Wont you say you love me too~?"_

Gilbert took a swig from the bottle after the last line, bringing it up to his eye to look in it when there was none left. "Aw…"

"Gilbert, I swear to god if you do not shut that T.V. off RIGHT NOW-"

The man in question turned at his brothers voice, seemingly unsurprised at his sudden appearance. "-But Luddy! There's a maratho-"

"I will throw it OUT THE WINDOW."

Gilbert hugged the remote defensively, as if that would keep his dear television safe from harm. "NoOoOo! Don't throw Barney away! He can't fly like Miss Etta Kette can!"

Ludwig just stared at his brother for a moment, the last sentence flying over his head. "…I don't even want to know how long you have been watching this junk."

Gilbert opened his mouth to protest, "It's not jun-"

"No, stop. Just, stop. I could stand it for a day or so, but this is absolutely ridiculous." Ludwig gestured to the trash that had collected around the spot where Gilbert was sitting; empty beer bottles and pizza boxes to name a few. "You are going to tell me just what the hell is wrong with you, we are going to sort this out, and then you are going to clean up this mess."

"Then-"

"No," Ludwig pointed at him, glaring, "no Barney. You can watch that back home to your hearts content, but if you even think about pressing that button I will throw you out on your arsch. Got it?"

Gilbert slumped his shoulders and pursed his lips, his arms crossed over his chest. "Fine," he grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Uhg! I got it!" he threw his arms up in defeat, reluctantly surrendering the remote to Ludwig's waiting hand before giving a glare of his own, sticking his tongue out when the blonde turned his back, walking into the kitchen.

"Good, now come here while I put away the groceries. I want you to explain to me just what it is that has you crashing at my place for three days." Ludwig stated as he opened the refrigerator to put up the milk.

Gilbert lazily pulled out a chair, plopping down in it backwards so that he could rest his chin on the back, pausing for a moment as he thought about where to start. "Well, you see, there's this…person…"

"Gilbert, we aren't going to make any progress if you beat around the bush like that."

"…why do you suck?" Gilbert glared at his brothers back before throwing his head back with an exasperated huff, mussing his hair before continuing. "Well…do you remember that one guy? The one I was with at the club the other night? About a week ago?"

"Hmmmm, the young blonde boy?"

"Yeah, him."

"What about him?"

"I, uh, well, I met him at that one liquor store, Booze Palace, the one by my place? Well he works there, and uh, I... kindofgavehimmynumber." Gilbert braced himself for whatever his brother might say.

Ludwig turned, pausing in the grabbing of a bag of pasta, "Hold on, _you_ gave _him_ your number? Wait, were you drunk?"

"…no"

"So are you telling me…?"

"…"

Gilbert lowered his gaze, not wanting to see what kind of expression his brother had at the confession. "You're gay?"

Burying his face in his hands he slouched further into the chair, "Oh, I don't know West! What the fuck is wrong with me? I've never looked at a guy like that, I've never thought about a guy like that, but I just can't get Mattie off my mind! I used to be married for fucks sake, but ever since I met him I have hardly thought about that god damn woman!" Gilbert lightly banged his head against the back of the chair before Ludwig placed a light hand on his shoulder, crouching down to be more at eye level with his brother. He wasn't used to being so…comforting, especially towards his brother. But then again, Gilbert has never acted this way over _any_ person, girl or guy, so he felt the need to help him.

"That can't be the only thing that's been bothering you. Is there something else?"

Gilbert was quiet a moment before answering. "Well, ever since I took him to that club and he stayed the nigh-"

"Wait wait, don't tell me you slept with him already."

"NO. No, god no. I wouldn't do that. He got drunk and passed out at the club, so I took him back to my place, cause I didn't know whether he lived alone or not, but I didn't want to just dump him back at his place. That and I wasn't really sure which apartment was his. I mean, I dropped him off the next day, and everything _seemed_ fine to me. Like seriously, I don't know why he hasn't called me yet or anything."

"Honestly Gilbert, did you not ever stop to think that maybe he isn't the very forward type? Maybe he is just unsure of your feelings towards him. I mean, I know I'm not a real expert in this whole area, Feli was very forward with his feelings from the start, but I also knew him for awhile before we started a relationship. How long have you two been talking?"

"Um…a week and a half maybe?"

Ludwig resisted the urge to face palm. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah? What is that a bad thing?" Gilbert leaned closer to his brother, panic seeping into his voice.

"No, but I mean, what do you even know about him? What does he like, how old is he, what does he do for a living? I know you've already covered some of those bases, but what do you really know? And vise versa. How is he supposed to know that you have feelings for him if you haven't outright said anything? Beating around the bush doesn't work well when you are interested in someone, cause its likely that someone else will sweep in and get him before you do."

"Hey! How would you know if I've hit on him or not?"

"Because if you had hit on him, you would have been over here because of a bruised ego rather than relationship uncertainty."

"…I really loath you sometimes, you know that?"

"Oh I know."

Gilbert got out of his chair with a huff, walking over to the fridge to grab another beer, popping the cap off against the counter when he couldn't see any bottle opener within range. He took a long swig from it before continuing. "Well how the fuck am I supposed to know how it works with guys? All the girls I ever dated were all over me, I never had to make the first move cause they were ten steps ahead in that respect."

Ludwig stood up from his crouch, opting to lean against the table now that Gilbert was moving. "Well, have you ever thought about telling him first? I know you've probably never been one to do something like that, but you know, you've never dated a guy either. Why not tell him how you feel? At least then you will know where you both stand in all of this. Its good to establish that kind of stuff early on, to avoid being put in the friend zone you know?" With that he turned and continued putting away the groceries from earlier, grateful he had thought to put away the cold things already, whilst Gilbert sat in thoughtful silence before walking back out of the kitchen. "Hey, clean up your mess in the living room now!" Ludwig tossed over his shoulder after seeing the trash around him.

The closing of the front door was the only answer to his demand.

-o-o-o-o-

_"Far away~ _

_This ship is taking me fa~r away_

_Far away from my me~mories~_

_Of the people who care if I live or die"_

Mathew Williams elegantly glided across the linoleum flooring of the small kitchen in his apartment, Muse not quite blaring from the small stereo he had seated on the counter so as to not disturb his neighbors, but it was loud enough to have him moving and singing along.

_"The sta~rlight_

_I will be chasing your sta~rlight"_

He reached up into the kitchen cabinet, toes pointed before spinning back to the bowl on the opposite counter, bag of flour in hand.

_"Until the end of my li~ife_

_I don't know if its worth it anymore~"_

A flourish with his hands and he was off again after measuring and pouring in the flour, grabbing the canister of sugar and pouring the desired amount.

_"Ho~ld you In my a~rms"_

A dash of cinnamon.

_"I just wanted to hold you in my arms"_

Cracked the eggs into the forming batter.

_"My life_

_You electrify my li-"_

The ringing of his phone startled him, the sound intensified by the stereo it was hooked up to, almost making the milk he had started to pour spill all over. Feeling slightly embarrassed, he hurriedly walked over to it, checking the caller ID before unplugging it from the cord.

_Gilbert_

His fingers fumbled with the phone, the words his dear friend told him echoing in his mind when his finger hovered over the answer button. '_You gotta play hard to get_.' _What the hell was Feliks thinking by hard to get? _Its not like he hated the albino, and in all honesty he wanted to hear his voice again. But he didn't want to come off as... easy. After a moment he realized the phone was still ringing in his hands, him being off in his thoughts for who knows how long. In a snap decision he decided to answer it, figuring he could just go with the flow; at least he didn't pick up on the first ring.

With hesitant fingers he pressed answer, bringing up the phone to his ear with an unfortunately shaky voice, "H-hey, Gilbert!" Oh god, he sounded so lame. He blamed the still rattled nerves from earlier for the stutter.

_"Oh my little birdie, didn't I tell you to call me Gil, King of Awesome? Kesesese~"_

Well that was…unexpected. But it is Gilbert we're talking about here, so it seemed pretty normal for his egoistical self. Mathew was quiet a moment before trying to think of a quick, and hopefully clever, comeback for the statement, so he willed his gaping mouth to speak. "O-oh really? I don't think you did." Close enough.

_"Oh I didn't? Well, uh, you can call me that now!"_

…well at least Mathew wasn't being the only lame one here. He mentally slapped himself before continuing. "So Gilbert- I mean, Gil, King of Awesome," That earned him a snicker from the other line, "why do I deserve this most generous phone call?" He was trying to be bold with his humor, and it seemed to be working because he could hear Gilbert chuckling into the receiver. Maybe he was getting better at this hard to get thing.

_"I…I guess I could say that I just wanted to hear your voice, isn't that enough reason to call?_

Now that was unexpected…Mathew could feel himself blush from the confession. _Oh, is he- is he _flirting _with me? _Not believing what he was thinking he thought some more. _What if he _is_ flirting? Then what should I do? Flirt _back? But he was the worse at that! Plus, he was supposed to be playing hard to get! What should he do?! What should he do?!

_"Hey Birdie, why didn't you call me?" _Mathew suddenly stopped mentally freaking out as he processed what Gilbert just said.

Feeling guilty, he replied, "…well you see…I…I guess I was just nervous…" admittedly. Wait, he was supposed to be playing hard to get! _Why did I say that? Stupid, stupid! _"H-hey Gil! Uh, you were saying something before, what was it?" He said, quickly changing the subject.

He heard Gilberts quiet chuckle before replying, _"I just wanted to hear your beautiful voice?"_

Mathew blushed furiously. Now he had a beautiful voice? He spoke before thinking, "Well, I guess I couldn't say the same about your voice, it's all gruff." He immediately wanted to eat his words back up, how could he fail so badly at this hard to get thing?

_"Haha, well I guess that's true." _His reply sounded less enthusiastic than a moment ago. It was weird, like Gilbert had lost some of his ego, he just sounded tired now. Oh no. Gilbert wasn't growing tired of him was he? He certainly hoped not.

Stumbling over words of apology as Mathew tried to make up for his lame comeback, Gilbert started laughing. When Mathew finished his unsuccessfully cool apology, the two fell into a comfortable silence. He began to wonder what Gilbert was doing right then, he didn't really know why Gilbert wasn't being his usual loud self. It was a strange change of mood.

_"SO ANYWAYS," _scratch that last thought, _"WHAT'S MY FAVORITE BIRDIE DOING?" _Mathew blushed again, laughing at the energetic change in Gilberts voice.

"Nothing much, just cooking something to eat." The conversation had developed a lighter mood and Mathew found himself smiling as he returned to whisking his forgotten bowl of batter.

_"Really?! I'm just walking through a park, it's kind of cold actually. Wouldn't be cold if you were here though." _There he went again with the flirting.

Mathew laughed awkwardly, trying to get the heat on his cheeks to go away. "O-oh really?" you think he would be used to the things Gilbert said by now.

_"Yeah really, I just told you. Jeeze Mattie do you even listen? Kesesese!"_

Mathew rolled his eyes, feeling like he was in high school again; they were acting like such kids.

_"So anyways Birdie, Imma just pass out on this bench here, kay?" _Mathew was about to laugh again when he suddenly processed the words.

"Wait, WHAT?! Gil?"

_"What? It's okay, I'm jus gunna," _his speech was punctuated by a yawn, _"jus gunna take a little nap. By Birdie~"_

"Gil, wait! No-" His protests were met by a dial tone, leaving him gaping at the phone in the middle of his kitchen.

"…he can't be serious can he…?" he stood there for a moment longer, trying to reason that he wouldn't just go and pass out on a bench somewhere, no sane person would.

But then again, this is Gilbert we are talking about.

Quickly he turned, hastily shoving the bowl into the refrigerator before dashing to his front door, grabbing his keys off the small table along with his coat, slipping on a pair of shoes and running out the door into the chilly air outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Booze Palace, my friend is a genius with names I swear. I wonder what she will name her children?<strong>

**the song is Starlight by Muse**

**Don't know why I have these here, or whether you care, but some of these made me laugh  
><strong>

**Pick up lines that make me think of Gilbert:**

Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?

You know how they say skin is the largest organ on the human body? Not in my case

Hey baby, you've got something on your butt: my eyes.

I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you

When I'm around you I can't think straight

**Thanks for tolerating me .-. Love you all**


End file.
